I Want To Keep You
by urharmony
Summary: RE-DONE. Jay takes over his fathers business, which is robbing and other criminal activities with a gang of friends & the men of his family.Emmas father is the boss of a mafia,and their parents hate another to the point Emma's Dad killed Jay's.Years later, Jay's ready for revenge, and he kidnaps Emma; the two begin to realise though their not enimies but infact could be..lovers
1. The History

Spike put hands on hips glaring at Snake as a little girl was crying behind them. She ugh'd in disgust. She knew coming into this, falling in love with him, that she'd have to deal with this, this business he had going.. but this was too far.

Snake use to be a theif, and he had a partner, Tracker..who had recently switched from being his partner, to working for a mob.. and he screwed Snake over, stealing the money they stole together and not leaving Snake a penny. Ever since then, it's been war.

And Snake had just come home with a kidnapped daughter.. Trackers daughter, Emma. She was on 6 years old, and she stood between them sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out for her mom, she had high pig tails and wore overwalls with a bright yellow shirt.

"Go take her back Snake" she yells at her husband "She's scared out of her mind. Why did you do this? Why now?!" she shouts.

Snake scoffs "Christine! Tracker had made my life hell. If he wants to play dirty? I'm going to show him how it really is" he confirms.

Spike bent and picked the little blonde up by her arms "Look at the mess you made, look in her eyes and tell me you don't feel guilty" Snake gazed into the teary brown eyes and the little girl snuffled. Snake sadly breaths shaking his head. Spike snickers "Just because you and Tracker don't get along anymore doesn't mean you had to go do this..."

Snake nods and scratches his head. He then gets mad again "Tracker got the money Spike! $100K ! It was suppose to be mine and now we live in this shit hole" he yelled, pointing around

Spike snapped back, "This isn't a shit hole Snake! It's our house. It may not be a mansion but it's 3 floors which I think is pretty damn lucky than most people. You just want to be better" she shook her head walking away "It's pathetic" she passed Rayne, Snake's brother, at the door.

"Where are you going with his daughter?" Snake shouts to her

Spike turns with her and shrugs "I'll take her up to Jayson's room. You deal with the rest," she scoffs at Rayne "Thanks for putting him up to this" Rayne just snickers and goes over to Snake "You're bringing her back tomorrow" she said, and then Spike left.

Rayne and Snake looked at another to shake heads.

Meanwhile with Spike.

A little boy who looked 10 years old sat on his bed, he had short but messy light brown hair, full lips for a pretty young boy but one day he'd grow into them. He wore his favorite Buzz Lightyear pajama pants and a white tank top as he sat on in his bed, at the corner watching a movie, he was playing with his trucks when his mom came in with a little girl.

"Who's that?" Jayson asks his mother.

Spike puts the girl on the bed beside him "This is Emma, Emma this is Jayson" she introduces the little kids with a smile.

Emma still cried and Jay scoffed "Make her stop Mom!" he whined, covering his ears and glaring

"She's had a hard day Jayson" Spike points at him "leave her be, she's just going to sleep here until tomorrow night" he scoffed, but Spike just leaves.

Jay narrowed his eyes at the television 'watching' it but snuck glances at Emma. She was staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"What?" the little boy snaps and she just sniffs and blinks. He gave a wierd look "You girls are wierd...I hate babies" he rolls eyes and played with his trucks "Hey!" he protested when Emma stole one.

The 6 year old shook her head stubbornly "Im not a baby" she glared, her little perky voice trying to sound tough.

Jay snorts in disbelief to take the truck back from her and she started to cry. His eyes widened looking around and put his hands up to her "No, no. Stop! I'm sorry! Shut up! You're going to get me in trouble. OK! You can play with me" he finally said.

Emma instantly stopped, and started giggling and took the blue truck back and played with it around his pillows.

Jay took another sneaky glance at her and started to slowly play with her as they laughed at parts of the movie. Soon enough they laid in the bed and Jay slowly pushed more of the blanket on her and gave her an extra pillow.

The pierce blue eyes memorized into the brown ones.

They smiled back at another and shut their eyes to slowly drift to sleep. He had made a new friend.

THE NEXT DAY

"Mom!" yells Jay as she was carrying Emma to the door and Snake held him back "Stop! She can't leave yet" he cried.

Emma's eyes were looking all around the room confused.

Spike breaths "I'm sorry Jayson, but Emma has to go home. She has a family too" she put Emma down by the door.

"Come on Emma" Snake took the little girls hand going to go outside. He turns as the girl struggles out of his hand and runs back to Jay.

She kissed him on the cheek and his eyes widened, and glared at her, crossing his arms. That's not what he wanted! He just wanted to play more trucks! She smiled bashfully, running back to Snake who took her tiny hand and led her to his car to go home

Jay wiped his cheek to then hide his smirk that would one day bring girls down to their knees.

His mother laughed at him to close the door "You have koodies now, Jayson" he glared at her and she gave him a fake pout.

"I'm going to my room!" yells Jay "Don't let anyone in!" he stomps up the steps "If Spinner comes in I'll be very very mad!"

"Don't talk about your cousin like that Jay" laughed Spike.

Jay slammed the door behind him, he could hear his mom laugh again until hearing her foot steps leave.

He looked back at his trucks and frowns. He lost his friend.

**REVIEWS please and thankyou. How did you like it? **


	2. 11 Years Later

**11 years later.**

"Jayson!" yells a women, she had dark brown hair with little wrinkles to her, but for being 42 she still looked great. Like a young mother. Mother, was exactly what she was, this was Spike again, Jay's mother.

She walked into their basement, they lived in a bigger house now, just like Snake had wanted, a mansion. A bunch of guys were around the basement, playing pool and a cigarette smell filled the air.

"Lost, again.." sighed Spinner, her nephew and Jay's cousin.

He passed over money to a guy with shoulder length curly hair and wearing a wife beater with jeans, his arms showing off with how much he worked out. This was Sean, Jay's best friend since the teen years. A pretty intimating person.

Lucas chuckled, this was Rayne's son, Spikes other nephew. If you remembered him from years ago, he was the reason Snake kidnapped that little girl 11 years ago. Lucas was as dark looking and threatning as his father, but a bit more heart and hope to him. He was extremely buff, and had black hair with a bit of hair on his chin, his eyes black as night.

He saw Spike first and nodded, ashing his cigarette in the ash tray, "Hey." he looked to the next pool shooter, "Mommy's here." he teased Jay.

Jay stood up from bending, not taking the shot and looked over. And my Jay had grown, his light brown hair turned a bit darker, but still short and styled, handsome on him. He was lean, and wore a dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up and jeans. He had a tattoo on the back of his neck, in script, spelling out his Lastname Hogart. He had a tear drop on his wrist, showing he's been to jail before; Snake had turned his son into one of his gang members. It wasn't one of those childish gangs either, they had a boss and everything and even sometime the mob was afraid of them. Snake wanted Jay to take after him, as boss one day.

"All of you, get out and let me have some mother son time." she taunted them but as sweetly as she could. Always the sweetest woman for being in this type of family business.

They nod and dropped pool stick, going outside while Sean even gave Jay a joking nudge.

Jay's icy eyes looked from his mother, back to the table and did his shot, a bunch of balls going into sockets.

Spike sadly looked up to Jay "You don't have to take this job your Uncle offered you, you know that right?" she said, he simply shrugs. She lifted her eyebrows "It's not too late" she said. Jay just slowly shook his head 'no'.

"Mom" he says, "This isn't the first time I took one of his jobs." he reminded.

"I know but, it's just a silly job.. I don't think your father would want you doing it." she insisted and he snickered.

"Snake would of definatly wanted me to do this." he leaned down to aim at his game again, "He hated the Nelsons."

Keyword, hated..didn't mean Snake stopped, Snake was just gone, as in passed away..as in murdered. Rayne, his brother, was in the mean time boss until Jay was ready, and after this specific job, Rayne would pass the boss label onto Jay.

"I always hated your Uncle. Snake, I never got why he teamed with him for this business" she shook in disgust "All the stealing, murdering..." her eyes stare down as if in horror and glances up at Jay, "I don't want you to be like that! You've already been to jail for stealing. You've been through enough.."

Snake, his father. Had died in front of Jay.

Tracker's men did not like the way Snake supposedly handled his daughter, even though they gave her back as nice as they could. At least they didn't hurt her, they did the right thing, and then Tracker killed Snake, one of his men held a teen Jay back to watch.

Bullet to the head, begged for his sons life. Which they gave, Jay ran home as fast as he could and wouldn't talk or eat for days.

Jay was now 21 and ready for revenge, Rayne had been teaching him ever since the ways of the business.

Jay's seen death, blood, thousands of money, he's met some bad criminals and devoloped a habit himself. People feared Jay almost as much as his father, not knowing what Jay was going to become. .

"Jay..." Spike brought him back to reality "Please...don't do this" she begged and Jay sadly looked down at her. He couldn't promise he wouldn't. He could only say he will. Tracker had to pay for what he did..

Rayne explained everything to him. It was simple. Easiest thing he's ever done. Since there was a war between the two families, Jay knew this would stop it, they were going to steal back Trackers daughter, and this time..not be so nice.

"I'll call you later" he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek, putting down his pool stick on the table and left out the door.

Spike could only watch her other man of the house dissapeer like de ja vu. "Be careful..." she whispers.

**You know the drill. Reviews please and thank you. haha**


	3. Waiting For His Prey

Jay walked swiftly out into the night, towards his orange Honda civic. Nothing special but it was his baby, and he didn't need the most expensive car like Lucas or even Sean.

As he got in his cellphone rang, and began to drive as he answered it.

Uncle Rayne: _on the phone with Jay _You got her?

Jay: I Just left._ rolls eyes._

Uncle Rayne: _huffs _Just get it done, you got everything you need?

Jay: _sighs _I've done this before...besides, how hard can this be? Didn't one of your men say she's a small girl? Nothing I can't handle. _chuckles_

Uncle Rayne: Do you honestly think this is a laughing matter?

Jay: Remind yourself who's boss here after this, Rayne... _Jay looks outside the window of his car. Tired of his Uncle's disrespect. _

Rayne: _smirks. _Spoken like a true boss, anyways...you're gonna have to drive a day or two, and stop every few hours or highway patrol might be out..don't want the girl making attention.. and always stop at a motel by-

Jay: 9:00 pm.. got it.

Rayne: Don't screw up Jayson. This is for your father, remember.

Jay: Yeah.

With that, Jay hung up, and he continued to drive. His eyes were so icy now, almost dead and unreadable..not the bright ones that anyone could remember anymore.

After a two and a half day drive, Jay parked slowly across the street from a huge black mansion, a party going on inside.

Jay tilted his head while sitting in his car and holds the steering wheel looking at the Nelson's house and then forward, Flash backs of his fathers death came to him:

_"Snake" Tracker came over with at least 6 men._

_13 year old Jay stood to his fathers side who glanced at the men surrounding them "Dad?" he looked up to him, Snake swallowed hard looking down at him and then to Tracker._

_"Not now, not here" Snake grits in his teeth._

_Tracker raised an eyebrow "why not? My daughters in shock because of you" he simply shrugs and Snake's mouth drops._

_"We didn't do anything Tracker" he spat "Maybe she's not in shock, maybe she's just silent cause her mother left you and you never pay attention to your god damn daughter" Snake was gutted by one of the men as Tracker glared down._

_2 men held Jay back and he kept yelling at Tracker to stop as he kept kicking Snake in the stomach._

_"how long was it until you noticed she was gone?" taunts Snake who spat blood and held his stomach down on the ground and Tracker got his gun out. Jay's big grey eyes widened. "Don't" whispers Snake staring at the gun and then to Tracker "Not in front of my son. We can end this! Don't. Let-let him go please, you can have me. Let him run away" _

_silence, as the 6 men all shared looks and Snake and Tracker stared back at another. Jay kept struggling to get free. _

_**BANG!**_

_Jay shut eyes tight as his father landed dead on the ground with a bullet in his head. Tracker stares to drop the gun to the ground in shock. He did it._

Jay breaths looking around and unbuckles his seat belt. It was dark out and he stood in front the pretty big house. Glass windows, big red door.. He causiously kept looking around.

Jay swiftly hid behind a tree when the front door opened, loud music came from inside the house and some people were leaving. There must be a huge party going on, with a lot of classy people, and mob members, the mafia.

"I'm tired already" jokes a young redheaded woman probably near Jay's age. An older looking guy, but still holding onto his youth, smirks and nods at her, and Jay couldn't see his face but heard him speak.

"You should stay longer..." drifts the man "The party is just getting started" he smugly confirms.

The girl giggles and holds the guys tie seductively, pulling him closer to her, more into the light on the porch steps. Jay darkened, he could never forget that face. Tracker Nelson. He held his fists tighter, trying to keep calm.

"I'll come by later..." smirks the brunette "Maybe when your daughter isn't home"

"It wouldn't be fair to her" Tracker sadly admits, he never knew what Emma wanted from him. She just turned 18 but stubborn girl never left her or the attitude. He sighs looking away until the girl cups his face pulling him into a seducing kiss.

Jay hid more into the shadows as he heard more people come but heading into the house, probably for the party, and looking at the scene before them.

A tall blonde girl led them, and he noticed her first, who wouldn't? She had shiny blonde hair right almost down to her elbows, with side bangs that complimented her light brown eyes, and she was so tanned too. She stood near the front of 4 other teenagers and glared at the scene, Jay smirked at that fire in her eyes. But by the looks of her clothes, a white sleeve top, just _enough_ chest showing off, with a big expensive looking necklace on her chest, and a tight black mini skirt to finish it; he guessed she was defiantly a Snobby Princess, holding onto her Chanel purse. Jay listened in on what she had to say to this scene with the older man and young woman.

"Just because they keep getting younger..." drifts the blonde to Tracker "...doesn't mean you will" she snaps.

Jay smirks.

Her friends behind her stiffed a laugh until Tracker glared, they muttered goodbye and left her there with them. As Tracker straightened his tie looking nervously around, the girl coughs to kiss him good bye and leave "Bye Emma" the girl fakely said rather too nicely.

Emma. Emma Nelson? This was her. Jay stood up straighter, this was **her**.

The blonde crossed her arms glaring at the girl until she was out of sight. Tracker huffs looking to her finally and points inside "You knew I was having a business party" he confirms.

"It's not really a buisness" Emma whispers as if a secret. Tracker scoffs.

"It's what I run, and I'm paid good money, BIG money, so you'll get in there now and get changed." he bitters and she ignored him but stepped inside. Tracker added on before he closed the door, "Don't forget to say hello to Matthew!" he snapped at her.

Emma snickered, her back turned and from the shadows, Jay saw her shake her head as she turned, "What for?" she bittered back at her own father.

"He can support you" Tracker firmly says putting hands on hips, "I don't know why you fight his intentions, he wants something r_eal _with you, he's a good boy" he calls out.

"I don't plan on dating or marrying any blood colded murderes thankyou." she turned and lastly muttered, "I'm not Mom."

Jay raised an eyebrow, and came out of his shadow as Tracker finally followed into the party too. Good thing there was many people, he could sneak in with not getting noticed. He would just have to sneak to wherever her room is, get her...drag her to his car and be off.

If it was only that easy...

Jay followed Emma slowly as she walked a flight of fancy looking stairs, a bunch of people leaning against the rails, laughing or talking, classical music played around the house. When they made it to the last level, Emma was about to walk into a room until someone grabbed her, Jay took his chance and walked unnoticed into the room and hid in a closet, waiting for her.

Waiting for his prey.


	4. Not Going To Hurt You

"Emma" a voice said as Jay hid in a room that Emma tried to run back into after she turned and saw who it was.

Jay breaths heavily in the closet and cursed under his breath. That was a close one. He'll just stay here until the intruder gets lost.

"Yes?" sighs Emma annoying when Matt Orlander grabbed her hand to stop her, whirling her back to him against her door way.

He smiled crookedly, putting his hands on her waist and pushing her softly against the wall.

"Did you think about what I asked?" he questions staring down at her. He had longish prince charming black way, but he wasn't Prince charming at all. He was about Jay's height, and a bit skinnier.

Emma breaths looking up pretending to think "Yeah..." she drifts "Then I remembered, I'm not some 18th century whore" she confirms and he gave a 'What' look. "Matt!" she exclaims "I haven't even gone on one single date with you. I'm not going to marry you" she laughs, "Even if you did arrange it with my father, I have my rights."

Matt pierced his lips and held her tighter pointing at her face "You're going to, if you like it or not" she gave a smartass look to just nod with smirk. "Daddy dearest will make it work" he pushed her more on the wall and Emma glared hard as he walked away and she rubbed her elbow.

Jay stood up straighter, watching the scene and Matt slam her door behind him. This must be her bedroom.

"Like I'd want to marry you with that charming attitude" she mutters under her breath. Jay smirked, he was looking out at the little space in front of him that gave a view at her looking at dresses laid down on her bed.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked out a dress. Honestly? Her father made her look like a whore if he knew it or not. She went with the strapless black dress, that was awfully short at the front but flowed long in the back.

She lifted her top over her head wearing a victoria secret black lacy bra that went nicely with her tanned body. She looked pretty damn hot, and toned. She was just sliding off her mini skirt-

Jay looks away.

_Why the hell am I looking?_

_**Not like you've never seen a chick naked before.**_

_I'm not planning to sleep with this one, this is a job. _

_**A hot job.**_

Jay finally stopped fighting with himself and looked back hearing dresser's being opened, she had to be done if she was fiddling around. She wore the dress well, and put on a gold thick roundish braclette and long gold dangly earrings. For being Trackers daughter, she didn't get his looks.

Emma breaths putting on black high heels with a bow where her toes were. She scoffs sitting down at the edge of her bed and slowly ties them up, not noticing a shadow coming up behind her.

Emma yelped being grabbed and a hand cover her mouth so she couldn't scream. She was ripped off her bed and dragged up to stand so she took this chance to shoot her foot out behind her and jam the guy in the groin

"Fuck" cursed Jay wincing and bending down a little, he pierced his lips tightly to get over the pain quick and saw she was headed for the door. He threw himself at the door, slamming it closed and grabbed her in his arms.

Emma struggled so hard they both fell back onto the bed. Jay let out another yell when she bit his hand so he couldn't cover it again but he did and madly snapped, "Stop fucking moving!" he knew it was no use, but his anger was getting to him.

He held her hands roughly over her head and Emma's eyes widen, finally looking up at him.

Jay saw this and was taken back a bit. Why was she staring at him like that? Did she remember who he was..

Emma gave him an odd look, panting heavily and pinned down, his eyes seemed so familiar and he was quite good looking.. why was he doing this?

He caught his breath and loosened his grip on her wrists and she blinked a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you" promised Jay reaching down for something in his pocket.

Emma's breath struggled a bit and she felt a little pinch down by her thigh and winced closing her eyes a little. They both breathed heavily until hers eased down, and she opened her eyes letting Jay look back into them until she finally softly closed them and passed out.

Jay loosened all his grips on her and stands up holding a needle in his right hand. He breaths putting it back in his pocket and runs a hand through his hair. He looked down at a knocked out Emma and bends down, he carefully picked her up and snuck down the hall to the back door, where no one was and went out where his car was parked near. He put her in the passenger seat and took a look behind him until getting into the car himself and driving off.


	5. Don't Look Like A Killer To Me

Emma fluttered her eyes open slowly, she had a thrubbing head ache and she felt like shit. She let out a soft groan and felt soft wind in her face.

She was in a car, window was obviously down, her head leaning on it. She sat up and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

_And where the hell am I? _

"Morning sleepy head" taunts a voice and she jumps a bit to turn her head...well, obviously someone was driving the car right? There he was, the man that attacked her in her room.

He now wore black sunglasses and his hair was in a backwards hat. Emma couldn't really see him since of that plus his face was turned for the road, but she remembered his eyes and how attractive he was, but that didn't matter, she was still beyond pissed

Jay smirks at her rude look and just simply shrugs while continuing to drive, "Not a morning person then."

"Not a needle person." Emma snapped back.

He silently chuckled.

Emma looked out the window again, childishly crossing her arms.

"Awe... not going to talk to me?" Jay lifts an eye brow and huffs "I've been driving this car for 3 hours, the sun is burning on my face and I still get no respect..."

Emma gave him an insane look "You jabbed me with a fucking needle. Who the hell are you?" she bitters. She huffs when he doesn't answer. She glanced down at the door handle.

"I wouldn't try it" Jay admits "This car is going pretty fast...were in the middle of the dessert now you see? Plus...I'd find you in a snap" he grins "And it won't be pretty" he says, and that grin wasn't so beautiful to Emma anymore.

Emma mumbled something under her breath and continued not looking at him. She wondered how long this time it would take Tracker to notice she was gone again..

"You're not acting the way I thought you would." Jay admitted outloud, glancing over at her.

Emma looked back at him,"Oh like some spoiled girl crying for her daddy and letting tears come down my face?" she asked and snickered, "Been there, done that, doesn't do a thing. This is just a vacation for me now, I've been through this many times"

"Though this ending won't be so great" he told her and Emma frowns, until she smirked.. she didn't believe him. Something about him..was familiar.

Really? Who was he? What did he want from her?

Emma then grins herself and sits up more taking off her shoes and getting comfortable, Jay glanced at her with an odd look. She was like the freak of nature._. __._

"Don't get too comfortable." he taunts.

"Why?" Emma asked, "You don't look like a killer to me." she admitted."

"You can hardly see my face" he confirms and Emma gave a questioning look "Besides..." he says "I don't have to look it, I just have to _do_ it."

Emma bit her lip, but wouldn't let it bug her, it'd just be what he wanted.

"You're a morbid one aren't you?" she smirks at his frown and he turns his head to her.

"Your not one bit scared?" he asked and she shook her head 'no' "Not even a little?" again, a no. She yelped when his hand reached over by her knees, going to his glove department.

He gave her a small grin, opening the glove box and Emma's eyes widened a bit as he grabbed a metal gun. As he drove he looked down at it and then pointed at her, turning off the safety and aiming.

"How about now?" he asked a little too chirply.

Emma swallowed hard, staring at him and looked away. He nodded and put the gun in his pocket on the other side of her.

"That's low." she said.

He snickered, "I'm not here to be your best friend."

Emma pointed at his gas, "_That's _low, I meant your gas." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shit."


	6. SOS Please, Someone Help Me

Emma let out a big breath as she leaned against the side of his orange civic, in the middle of nowhere in the dessert. The back of her dress blowed softly with the wind and sand.

Jay opened the trunk and took out an extra gas tank he brought along.

"Resourceful" she taunts to then tilt her head to get a better look at him when he took his sunglasses off. She couldn't of met him before, she'd remember a face like _that_. She quickly looked away when he looked up at her while undoing the cap from his gas bucket.

"What now?" he taunts her, "And get off my car." he said, obsessed and protective over his baby..

Emma mouthed 'wow' and leaned off, "You do look like a car maniac"

"Why?" Jay fills the gas "Cause I don't want your ass on my clean civic?" he looks at her again, raising a cheeky eyebrow

Emma held her hair in a pony tail from the wind and heat, since it was blowing it in her face and then nods "Yeah...but, your car isn't clean, so it'd probably enjoy my butt thank you _very much_."

She let out a soft giggle hearing him mumble curses under his breath and got up putting the tank away.

"Can't believe I have to put up with this" Jay slammed the trunk down and looks to Emma who stood in place looking at him "What?" he questions

Emma looks away and shrugs. He uneasily looked at her, and shook his head. If he knew she'd be so much work and talk, he'd of brought Sean or Spinner.

"I'm thirsty" she changed the subject and he leans over her her, she sucked in a breath but he leaned inside the car, taking a water bottle from the middle of seat from the window and pulls it out, he walked passed her and shoved the water bottle into her hands and walked to his car door. "Ew...you drank from it already"

"Get in" Jay demands and waits for her in the car as she bit her tongue but does so.

A couple of minutes from driving, Jay glanced a couple times at Emma. She couldn't do it...she couldn't, he knew it. Probably in a couple seconds-

"So why-"

"AHA!" Jay laughs to himself and she gave him a look as he points at her from his steering wheel "I knew you couldn't last not talking for even 5 fucking minutes"

"Anything before I 'die' right?" she taunts and he glared.

"I don't like you" he said like a little kid again and she just laughs at him.

"Then let me go" she taunts him and he snickers.

"No"

"Your death..." she simply shrugs

"No _yours_..." He argues.

She sighed and then leaned over, putting on the radio. He sighed back, but let her do it.

_S.O.S. please someone help me._  
_ It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_  
_ Y.O.U. are making this hard,_  
_ I can't take it, see it don't feel right_  
_ S.O.S. please someone help me_  
_ It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_  
_ Y.O.U. are making this hard_  
_ You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_  
(Rihanna-sos)

**Hey guys, sorry it's been long but I hope you liked the new chapters. Review please and thank you. I really appreciate them. So...what do you want to happen? **


	7. Why Are You Doing This?

"I'm tired" came Emma's little voice, Jay looked over with a weird look, he thought she was already sleeping.. she was _actually_ being quiet.

"Then go to sleep" he simply said still driving and looking out to the darkness and the road.

Emma fluttered her eyes open "You mean your not going to get a motel or anything?" she questions and he looks at the radio clock.

"Not for another 3 hours" he confirms.

Emma groaned sitting up and looking straight at him "We've been in the car for what seems FOREVER!" she yells.

"Hey" he looks over "No yelling in my car" he smirks at her aggravated roar.

"No kidnaping me and expecting me to do what you say!" Emma yelled back "I feel so cramped up! I hate you and your stupid car! LET ME OUT!" she fell back into her seat with a mad look and glaring out the window, taking a deep breath, trying to count slowly to 10.

Jay glanced at her, then the road and back at her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he questions after silence and she huffs.

"I hate sitting in the same spot for a long time" she mumbled and he snorts nodding.

"I could call that one" he taunts her and pulls onto another highway.

Jay took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his head.

Emma looked over and sized him up closer, "What's your name?" she asks.

Jay looks at the road and laughs "That's the worse thing I can tell you" he says. Emma leans her head back on the seat still watching him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, she was confused. She didn't understand why he would want her?

For once, silence...and it didn't seem normal.

Jay decided to turn on the very next exit, she was right. Maybe they did need sleep?

**REVIEWS! Thanks guys. I'm having fun writing this, hope you love it by reading it. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hehe. **


	8. Motel Stop and Suprises

Emma smiled a bit getting her own way and stepping out of the car, Jay coming around and walks beside her as they walk into a motel entrance to the counter.

"Can we get a room?" Jay went in his wallet and tosses a debit card on the counter.

An old lady removes her glasses sizing them up "You know..." she says putting the card into a slot "I have tons of you teens coming in and out. You just never get tired of it do you?"

Jay stands there confused, not sure of what she met until Emma let out a tiny laugh "she means were here 'together'" Emma whispered to him.

Jay gave the old lady a awkward sideways grin, not wanting her to think anything else or they'd look suspicious.

The old lady puts her glasses back on, sizing Emma up "He's not your pimp is he?" Emma couldn't control her laugh and Jay huffs.

"Can we just get the key?" he questions and the women nods turning and looking for a free room key. She turns back with one and nods to Jay over to Emma.

"She's a looker. Be a gentlemen and give her your coat. The girl looks as if she's cold as death" The old lady frowns not seeing Jay budge "Give it to her!" she demands.

Jay grits teeth just wanting to get the key and yanked his jacket off, shoving it on Emma and leans on the counter "Now, can I get the god damn key?" he said the words as nice as possible.

The old lady eyes him handing over the key and looks to Emma "If you need to talk to someone, you just come on over dear" she hears Jay snicker as he put a card back in his wallet. "And you young man, you should learn how to treat a lady"

"I completely agree" Emma says, Jay narrows eyes at her connecting eyes as if to tell her to shut her mouth. She couldn't help but innocently smiled.

"Come on" Jay grabbed her hand tightly, she let out a little yelp but waved to the old lady, then let him lead to their room.

"You don't have to be so mean to her" Emma said as Jay opened the door and closed it behind her "she was trying to be nice to you at first"

"The lady was looking at me as if I beat you"

"Isn't that what you said you'd do?" she taunts back and he gives a slight glare. Emma shook her head lightly smiling and Jay laid on the bed and breaths getting back up.

Emma looked around the motel one, not TOO cheap looking, good enough, not dirty..just old. Jay grabbed the back of her arm, she gave a 'hey' and he sat her down in a chair with hand cuffs tied to the handle, and put her hand into the other side.

"I don't even want to ask how you got those" she lift an eyebrow and he just goes back to the bed. Emma rolls her eyes "Great, now I have to sleep on a chair...cozy" she said in sarcasm.

The light shut off and Emma huffs sliding down a bit to rest her head on one of the arm chairs. Jay sighed ever so tiredly, he was laying on his stomach, then on his side to lay on his back and huffs getting up.

The lights turn on again and he ripped the top cover off his bed, throwing it on her, she smiled up at him getting her way and knowing she would. She then frowned.

_Oh my god..._

Jay looks back seeing the girl wasn't giving him her famous smart ass grin. She actually looked like she was dead serious and searching something in him. "What?" he asks, sitting back on the bed.

Emma opened her mouth . . .. "Jayson..." she now remembered who he was. Those eyes she could never forget.

**Ahahaha. How do you like that? Wohoo. Credit to the people who helped me with these ideas, specially TammyWammy. So give reviews everybody, tell me how you like it so far **


	9. Distracted

"go back to sleep" he said, trying to lay back down and Emma's mouth dropped.

"It is you" she couldn't belive it "why are you doing this? Did my dad do something?" she desperatly asks and he tries to ignore while turning off the light, "JAY!"

"What?" he yells back, flicking the light back on madly and standing, facing her down "What do you want me to say?!" he shouts at her and Emma swallowed hard "Your father KILLED mine Emma and it's my turn to take something away of his"

"So it's me?" Emma got madder, and a bit more scared now. This was real, unlike other kidnaps she been involved in before.

She could see it in Jay's eyes, he wanted revenge, and he didn't look the type to second guess. She started to struggle with the hand cuffs.

"Stop." Jay tried to tell her, seeing her face bunching up by the pain she was causing herself by trying to get loose.

Emma snickered, breath getting unsteady, " Ever wonder WHY my father killed yours?" she challanged.

His eyes darkened, not seeing that one coming

"Shut up" his eyes seemed serious and deadly "You open your mouth again and you'll regret it" he saw her wrists beginning to bruise, "Stop struggling!" he snapped, and grabbed her arms, and she glared into his eyes.

His stomach actually turned when he saw that look on her face.

"Why? You gonna slap me around a bit?" taunted Emma harshly "Maybe tie me up and punch me? Cause that's exactly what your father let your Uncle do to my mother. It wasn't only about kidnapping me, Your uncle raped-" she stopped and couldn't go on so she gritted her teeth.

Jay stared at her for a moment and Emma looked away, he was finally under her skin, and she was afraid of him

The next morning their was forks and knifes hitting plates. Emma was just playing with her food as Jay sat in front of her at the diner and bit his tounge.

"Would you just eat something?" he questions and Emma's brown eyes met up with his. He could tell she got barely any sleep last night, but if it were up to other guys, _certainly not him, _she was still beautiful.

"why?" Emma taunts "I'll just do you a favor and starve to death" she mutters.

"Can I get you anything eles?" the waiter distracted Jay's attention from Emma and he looked up at him to shake his head no.

"No" he answered.

The waiter looked at Emma and sized her up and down smirking a little "And you ma'am?" he liked the way her dress rode up even a bit shorter when she sat, that and she was a pretty girl so that wasn't so bad either, since he was use to the rednecks and hill billies around her.

"no..." drifts Emma whispering a little and laying her fork down.

The waiter frowns not being able to get her attention "Are you sure?" he asks, smoldering his eyes on her.

Jay angered seeing the boy trying so hard, "She said no" he barked at the waiter who jumped a little at his tone "Now get lost, we already paid" he clenched his fists until the boy left.

Jay softened looking back at Emma, she wasn't talking a lot, that wasn't right.. he noticed he didn't like it. Wasn't he yelling about it yesterday though?

"come on" he demands and Emma looked up to be dragged out the door "we're getting you new clothes" he confirms and unlocks the car

He was sick of all the guys drooling over her, she was just asking for attention and for being kidnapped, he just couldn't have it...yea..that was the reason!

Maybe a sweater would do..and long long pants to cover those long tanned legs.


	10. Smirks & Blushes

Emma eyed Jay as they went around a mall "Hurry and get your stuff" Jay ordered of her and she snickers.

"And your going to pay for it?" she taunts and he eyes her to give her a slow nod as if she was retarded. "how?" she asks, going into her favorite store Forever21.

"I'm only a little Rich" he taunts and she rolled her eyes smiling

"right" she taunts "With all that money you make? The money you rob?" she hid her smile but he didn't, at least she was getting her smart ass tone back. Emma knew a little of Snakes business, his gang was good at robbing banks or art gallerys.

"There she is" he taunts her attitude coming back.

Emma shook her head and got some clothes "There, I'm done" she confirms and he gives her a debit card "Do I really get all this?" she raised an eyebrow and swiped some shoes while she was at it.

He slowly nods "yeah, I'd rather walk with my hostage having _some _clothes on" his eyes roamed her bare shoulders and the parts of the dress that hugged her chest.

Emma went hot when she felt his eyes on her and stopped breathing.

"It wasn't my pick." Emma told him, coughing lightly and walking to the line of the cashier.

Jay nodded "I know. Probably Orlanders" he says and Emma eyes him, he gave her a knowing look "Guy that shoved you to a wall, threatened you to marry him? The charmer" he taunts with a laugh and looks around.

As he was watching around him, Emma eyed him "How'd you know that?" she asks and he coughs.

"I was watching" he simply shrugs

Emma put her hands on her hips eyeing him harder "Watching for how long?" she knew just where to embarress him and Jay walked away from her, knowing she knew he may of saw her undress.

Her heart was really beating now, and she tried not to blush.

"Pay for your things. I'll be outside" he left her, smirking on his way out.

"here you go" The lady at the cashier gave Emma her bag and Jay's card back. Emma looked at the front door and then to the back.

She slowly went over seeing no one was following her and walked faster to the back door, as she opened the back door and went to run she yelped and was pushed up against the wall, her bag fell and she sucked in a breath as Jay was against her with his hands on the wall, blocking her from going anywhere, almost leaning his forehead to hers and inches from her face.

She sucked in a breath.

"Nice try" he said, his eyes gazing over her shocked features.

Emma frowns "A for effort" she mumbles and he just chuckles until getting lost in her eyes, why was she so damn beautiful?

Jay snapped out of it and leaned off the wall, just standing infront of her, a foot or two away, yea, yeah feet were good. No more going that close..

"hey!" the lady from the cashier came out the back door, "You have to use the front door!" she yelled at Emma and him.

"Come on" he grabbed Emma's hand and bag.

"HEY!" the lady scoffs when the guy ignored her and ran off with the girl into some orange civic, they were laughing a little and she put her hands on her hips.

Damn kids!


	11. Sneaking Glances

Jay drove his civic with Emma beside him, mad as a hammer, "you're going to look!"

"I could give a rats ass about you." he said and coughed, gripping the steering wheel.

Emma eyed him bitterly but spat back, "Fine!" she reached into her Forever21 bag and began to change, leaning her body up to slide her dress down.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, knowing she was beginning to change and kept his eyes hard on the road.

She put on short jean shorts first and then grabbed a white tank. When she put it over her head, Jay's eyes went against this mind and he glanced, watching her pull her shirt down, and flipping her hair out. He then shifted in his seat, eyes back on the road trying to focus and shut his eyes tight and blinked, focusing...as well as he could.

When she sat up and fixed her white tank top she sighed, "There." normal clothes! She bent and grabbed the dark bown ankle boots she got and slipped them on.

He glanced over at her, turning his head completely this time and eyed her up and down like it was the first time he had, a smirk trying to hide from his lips.

"Good." he declared.

"It's 9" she confirms.

Jay looked at her again and then at the clock and then to the road, Jay nodded and drove up into a little road that entered a motel. Weird that she had to remind him..where was his head?

"Good evening" smiled the manager that owned the place and frowned seeing the two til lifting a perverted eyebrow at Emma, eyeing her long tanned beautiful legs.

As for Jay... well, he fit his profile, 'Criminal' just came to the managers mind as he glanced at him.

Jay put a card on the counter "1 room" he states

The manager took it and looked between the two "One bed or two"

"Two" Emma answered for him crossing her arms and turned to look at some magazines as Jay watched her and coughs looking back to the manager.

He nods "Two" he repeated.

The owner nodded and got them a room "there you go, enjoy your..." he gawked Emma up and down "your stay" he slowly drifts.

Jay saw this and grabbed Emma's arm.

"Ow" she barked but he just dragged her out of the main entrance and she yanked her arm back rubbing it "What's your problem?" she hissed.

Jay looked away from the manager, closing the door and put a 'what' face on.

Emma huffed and went to look for the room, Jay sucked in a big breath.


	12. The Lucky Ones

"Pillows?" smiled a teenage boy closer to Emma's age and handed some out for her, Emma took one and gave a little smile back.

Jay stood by the motel dresser and glared at the door while putting his watch off.

The boy coughed and looked at Emma "Does- does he want some more?" he looked at Jay, he didn't look happy. Probably the boyfriend.

"I'm fine" Jay bittered and took the door out of Emma's hand closing it on the boy, he glared walking by Emma "God, even without the slut dress you can pull it off"

Where the HELL did that come from?

Emma had a disgusted look and glared at his back "You're such an asshole!"

"Oh, who?" Jay put an innocent face back on turning to her "Me?" he faked a gasp and glared back "Do you think I'm suppose to treat you like good ol' Daddy does? Your here for kidnap, not a Holiday babe"

Emma frowned "There's the real Jay" she knew that'd crawl under his skin.

"Now what the hell does that mean?" he put arms out.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and went to her bed until his arm went in front of her on the wall and she huffed glaring up at him when he trapped her.

"Means little Jay was a lot nicer than you." she commented.

He eyed her closer and she swallowed hard as he leaned in, "You know, you're lucky I'm the one who took this _job." _he threatened her. He other hand moved to the other side of her on the wall, trapping her beneath him now and whispered, "My uncle? Lovvesss Blonde young girls."

Emma held her breath, and bit her lip..

"And my cousin Lucas? Hates them." Jay breathed hotly in her ear and looked back down at her, inches away from her lips, "Thinks their snobby and need a readjusting."

As he spoke Emma's eyes peered up at him, under her eyelashes. She felt horrible well, because she did kinda feel lucky right now, him up against her.

"Likes to teach them a lesson." he huskily noted, watching her bite that lip again and growled, "Stop." she did, and when he moved his hips a bit closer to hers, more against the wall, she couldn't help but bite it again but he stopped it, with his thumb.

She stared up helplessly at him, he was gorgeous, and his eyes made her not want to move and push him away. His voice wasn't at all bad either.. His thumb slowly slid down her chin and her heart started to beat faster and his breath unsteady too, until he grabbed her chin fully and she let him lean down and kiss her hard, and she kissed back just as wanting, sighing into his mouth and teasing her tounge against his.

She leaned her hips forward, arching her back on the wall to grind against his groin and he growled, bending down a bit and grabbed the back of her knees, still kissing her.

She moaned and he moved them to the bed, throwing her on it but holding the back of her neck to still make her kiss him.

He grinded his hips into her pelvis now, his much obvious hardness pushing against her and she whimpered, wanting it badly. And Emma Nelson wasn't the type to NEED anything. And she wasn't a virgin, she's had sex with the last two boyfriends she had but they did not compare to the talent Jay had at all; he ripped her jean shorts buttons apart and slid his hand into her panties, and Emma arched back, tossing her head back as he rubbed her and then slipped his finger in, pushing it in and out as he kissed up her throat and she raised her head back up, kissing him deeply and he sighed this time into her mouth and then ripped her shorts down to her knees, letting her feet do the slipping off as she ripped at his buckle.

"You want this, Em?" he taunted, wrapping her long blonde hair around his fist and pulled it back so her head would look up, forcing to look at him as he hungrily looked down at her.

She mhm'd and he kissed her, positioning himself between her legs and her eyes snapped open, pulling away and he smirked, pushing a bit inside of her and she screamed out. He was BIG, not just thick but long also and only halfway in. Emma didn't think she could fit more, but she begged for it, and grinded her hips.

While still gripping her hair he kissed her again roughly but she loved it and cried into his mouth when he deeply thrusted the rest of himself inside her.

He pulled away as she moaned and whimpered, scratching her nails down his chest as he leaned back, sitting up, and fucked her with all she had, watching her beautiful body lean up and fall back down every time he hit the right spot which was like every second and Emma came hard, "JAY!" she pleaded and he slowly down, leaning back over her and running his hand through her hair, moving slower. They panted and she moaned, thinking he was finally going to stop when he slowed even more down, but when she looked up to him and into his eyes, seeing those pretty grey eyes burning into hers, she saw that he was just slowing down, and began kissing around her neck and down her chest, and she moaned as he made love to her.

"Please Jay." she begged softly, shutting her eyes tight when she began to feel it rising again and tightened her long legs around his waist, he was coming too and went a little faster, kissing her passionately until he groaned and cursed, pulling away.

He exploded inside of her and jerked cursing loudly, and collapsed, whispering another curse and then her name, kissing her all over again exhaustingly until he collapsed beside her. Emma didn't even mind when he pulled her onto him, her head on his chest and their feet tangled as they panted, trying to catch their breath. He caressed her hair and they knocked another out, slumbering in loving embrace and a small smile on her lips.

Come morning, Emma woke up from the best sleep she's had ever, but frowned to see him up already, sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground and bedding wrapped around his naked waist. Emma had the sheet wrapped around her chest and sat up on her knees, peering over him to see the gun.

She rolled her eyes, "way to ruin the morning." she teased.

He just sat there, silent, until muttered, "Doesn't change anything." he filled some bullets into it.

Emmas mouth fell a bit, her heart twirling in the most awful way inside her chest. She glared and got up, "When my Dad finds you, he WILL kill you."

"That a promise baby?" he taunted, turning his head but not looking at her.

She went to the bathroom, angrily grabbing her clothes and sneered back, "You bet."

"Love it when you talk dirty to me." he replied and she slammed the door. Finally, with her gone, he sighed and frowned deeply, glancing at where she left and then where he slept. He woke up feeling the happiest he's ever been in 8 years..and with all people the daughter of Tracker who killed his father.. that couldn't be right. But seeing her beautiful face and angelic body wrapped in his arms when he woke up, he just didn't want her to get hurt, this was the best way.. she was innocent and he had a darkness in him he didn't think could ever just vanish. Making her hate him would be the easiest way..

He got up and changed, trying to ignore the sighs and moans of hers in his head that replayed last night over and over. He just..had to keep his distance.. that's all. He even did wonderful at ignoring the feelings in his stomach and the way his heart was clenching.

Inside the bathroom, Emma changed and glared at herself in the mirror. She was so stupid! Sleeping with the enemy, good one! Idiot! Emma leaned on the door thought before leaving, her heart beating fast with just the thought of him, and stopped breathing by the thought of last night. She's never given herself to anybody like that...why'd he have to go and break her heart?

Wait, heart?! No, no, no. Emma paced back and forth, she was NOT falling for him, she was simply blown away by his extreme attractive face and body.. his personality? AWFUL, disgusting! Humor? Not the slightest funny! Or witty! Not one least bit sexy. And his smirks? Hated them. His kisses? Hated even more. Emma groaned, not being able to convince herself.


	13. I'll Look After You

Emma slowly put on her boots from on the corner of her bed, she wore her black string top, her long hair put in a pony tail and a jean skirt.

Jay had his back turned, playing against with that stupid gun of his..anything to not have to talk to her..hear her rambles..her voice..

Emma's eye slowly looked at the door..she was so close to it, and he wasn't even looking. The tv was on loudly and then she decided, she'd run. How would the asshole like that? She got up quietly, glancing at him, still turned, and she concentrated REAL hard when she turned the knob, trying not to make a sound, success. She opened it just a little, and looked back at Jay sadly, and she got mad...remembering how he treated her, and left.

But here she was, 6 am in Mexico. It was bright as ever outside.

Emma cursed under her breath and her mind actually wondering if she should go back but she just insisted to herself to find the nearest coffee shop, and call home, and never having to see his smug face again!

As she walked down the motel hall, what she didn't see was 3 guys walking down it toward her. Sean, Spinner and Lucas. This was the part where they met up with Jay just to see if everything was good and in control but as soon as they saw her walking around freely, looking like she was leaving..clearly it wasn't.

"Isn't that Tracker's daughter?" Spinner spoke a little too loudly.

Emma looked up to look at them, and her eyes widened, seeing a gun in Lucas' front jeans.

Shit.

They knew who she was. Emma took off and ran the other way, "HEY!" Sean yelled and Spinner with Aaron went running after her.

"Damnit!" Sean ran to Jay's motel room and pounded on Jay's door and bursted it open. Jay was just tucking his gun into the back of his pants when he turned and saw sean.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked, and looked around for Emma.

"Hmm well you know, I was thinking ... maybe I could help you out" Sean taunts "and you know? I think you do, need some help"

Jay gave him a wierd look "I'm doing fine" he walked to the bathroom..she must of been in there.

"Yeah? Something seems to be missing" Sean looked at him like he was crazy.

Jay slowly glanced back at him and realised, Emma was gone, "Well you didn't you grab her!?" Jay shouted madly, kicking a trash can by him.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Lucas and Spin took off after her.'

"SHIT" Jay ran out the door with Sean behind him. Jay didn't want to know what Lucas would do when he caught her, and his mind was racing as he ran.

They ran all the way up the street to where a little town was.

Spinner was running back to them out of breath.

"where is she?" Jay quickly asked not even caring how bad Spinner looked, looked like Emma had kicked him in the face, he even had a boot mark.

"Christ. What the hell happened to you?" stared Sean.

"We got her, had her held down... she kicked me in the face!" exclaims Spinner.

Jay couldn't help but snicker but eyed Spinner deadly to tell him.

"Not funny!" Spinner madly said until grinning "It is now though. It's Lucas after her now" he said. They all knew Lucas showed no mercy when having to do the job.

Jay snapped at Spinner "Where'd they go?" he seriously said.

"He'll handle it man" Spinner promised until being grabbed and almost choked to death. Jay held him firmly but madly.

"Where'd they go?" snapped Jay and gritting teeth together, trying to remain calm but nothing in his eyes said calm.

Spinner then pointed around the little shops "Through there! Probably heading to the highway".

Jay took off and Spinner fell to the ground and crawled up, sharing a 'what was that' look with Sean

"Ough!" Emma landed hard in the sand.

They were in the desert now, she climbed over the hill and was now at the high way which was completely empty, no cars.

Nothing in sight now.

Only sandly roads and cactus'.

Emma yelled, "OW!" and clawed his face making Lucas let go and went to run again but he held her waist tightly.

Lucas just laughed now seeing the girl at his surrender.

Emma finally shoved him in the chest and he then pinned her down, "You're a fighter!" he declared.

"You're a phyco!" she yelled back, trying to kick him.

"I like you." he breathed heavily, "Usually hate dumb blondes, but you're not dumb are yeah."

"you must be Lucas." she panted back, hearing about him from Jay and glared up at him.

"Indeed I am, I am also very sorry but I gotta do this." he raised his fist to punch her, just to knock her out so she didn't create more fuss on that way back

Emma looked around like a scared little deer in the head lights and then..

**SMACK**

All of a sudden Lucas was thrown off of her and Emma crawled back a little and coughed a bit by all the sand she kicked.

Lucas rolled a little before stumbling up and glaring back in the eyes of Jay. Pissed off eyes.

"Man! She was going to run away!" Lucas shouts at him.

Jay punched him in the face and Emma cringed hearing the nose break when Lucas' head went back and he grabbed his nose in pain.

From behind her, Spinner and Sean helped her up and both held her there by holding the back of her arms.

Jay walked back over to Emma, she could even hear his blood boiling as he walked over to her, eyes piercing right through her and she tried to struggle but both boys held her hard.

"Nice try lover." Jay breathed hotly, his teeth clenched and gripping the back of her neck. She whimpered, though it didn't hurt, but his touch burned her skin and she didn't want to crave him the way she found herself.

Sean and Spinner let her go.

"Lets go." came Jay's rough voice, holding Emma on his own as they walked back to the motel.


	14. In Another Life, I Would Be Your Girl

_(katy perry-the one that got away)_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

"Next time I'll put on a leash on you." Jay taunted huskily in her ear as they walked back the room, his boys following closely behind

Emma shivered, not wanting that to turn her on but for some reason, it did. Bad Emma! God, where WAS her mind? She wanted to kick him so hard in the balls.

Emma gasped, being shoved back into the motel room and Jay locked her into the bathroom, giving her a death look before slamming the door shut behind him.

Spinner and Sean raised their eyebrows, sharing looks. Lucas, who held a kleenex to his nose, just rolled his eyes.

Jay snapped off the bathroom handle so she couldn't get out and whipped it onto the bed to then turn to his friends, "See?" he breathed, panting, "I can handle it." he shrugged like no big deal.

Sept they were all out of breath and/or hurting.

"She almost got away."

"Good fighter" joked Sean sitting with the guys in the motels diner. He chuckled seeing how pissed off Jay was at he ate and Spinner still had a boot mark on his face, Lucas with the kleenex in his nose. He laughed at them.

Jay got up and went to the washroom, glaring at a staring old couple as he went by. When he got in, he splashed water on his face and looked up to stare at himself in the mirror. She was driving him crazy, if she got hurt? That'd be on him...and worse, if she got away- wait, why was that wore?

_CRASH_

The mirror was in bits and Jay's knuckles were bleeding and he tightened them, clenching his jaw and shut his eyes. He heard her moans again, and then even her giggles. He sighed and opened his eyes, taking paper towels and wrapping it around wound.

It took a while for the bleeding to stop and for him to pull it together, and as he came back to the table, he saw Sean standing to let Emma slide into his side of the booth.

Jay narrowed his eyes and went over as Spinner's mouth dropped, seeing his reaction to this, "She's gotta eat." Spinner insisted, eyes wide up and stood up, letting Jay in the booth then sat after him, Emma and Jay now directly across from him.

"Does she really deserve it?" Muttered Jay, but deep down knew he didn't mean it.

They glared at another and she just happily put a piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Lucas went to get another room for us." Sean said, glancing out the diners window at the grey sky, "Storms a brewin'."

"We ordered your food" said Spinner, pushing a plate of eggs and bacon towards Jay.

Jay ignored it, eyes still manically on Emma darkly and she wasn't one bit bothered by it, as she adorably crossed her legs and leaned forward, folding her hands neatly until she hissed and looked at her elbow, which was a bit scraped and brusied from falling down hard with Lucas. When Jay heard her wince he snapped his eyes a bit more on her, grabbing her elbow and looking at it.

She tried avoiding his look and the tingly feeling he left when he let go.

"Gonna need an aid kit." he muttered to Sean who got up and nodded, leaving the three.

Emma and Jay now stood in their motel that night, the rainstorm outside coming down hard and thunder struck as he whiped her elbows cut clean and turned, putting alchoal on a cloth.

"This is gonna hurt." Jay warned her, taking her elbow back in his hand and cloth in the other as she leaned on the sink.

Emma snickered silently, probably not as bad as he already hurt her. He put it down lightly on her elbow, glancing up at her face to see if she was okay and lighty smirked as her mouth dropped painfully and her eyes shut halfway.

He whiped it cleaner and then took a bandage out, "Aaand, the last part." he told her softly.

She snuck a glance at him, a little eased at his softness but then glared, remembering it was just an act. He was a mean one, a kidnapper.

The way he taped her up and was so careful, she could of sworn he was some doctor. Why'd he care to be gentle?

"Done." he confirmed, examining it closely until she yanked her arm back, glaring.

"Thanks." she muttered, not liking the feel his hands left.

He tilted his head at her and she went to open the bathroom door to leave but he put his hand on the back of the door. Emma pierced her lips tightly and gave him a look.

"Don't run away again." he warned her.

"Why? So you can finish me off either way?"

Jay grinned lightly down at her and she glared up, "Emma, I'm not going to kill you." he raised his finger up and noticed her head move back from his touch, but his finger tried again to brush her cheek softly.

Emma melted, it wasn't fair. Why was he doing this to her?

"I just want to Keep you." he confirmed, moving his finger to the hair framing her face and tucked it slowly behind her ear.

Emma's heart raced, she didn't mind that..

_Knockk, KNOCK._

Emma blinked and snapped out of it, stepping back from him and looking away. She couldn't be a hostage, he had to let her make her own decisions if he wanted to 'keep' her and not 'hurt her' like he promised.

Jay madly yanked the door open to Spinners face who sheepishly grinned, lifting a bottle of whiskey, "Got your drink." he told Jay and lifted his other hand that held ropes.

"What's the ropes for?" Emma asked.

Spinner and him both turned to her and she tensed seeing Jay smirk, a small twinkle in his eye.

Spinner had left after helping tie Emma's wrist to the chair the rolled a bit, and she madly tried to kick Jay when he made sure that knots were tight.

He jumped back with a chuckle, "You're the one who abused your privledge" he taunted. Hmm, her all tied up like that didn't look bad, not at all..

Her glare was firey even though some of her hair was in her face now, and she tried to turn her head a bit, getting it out of the way and sucked in a breath when he stepped forward, and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear, like he usually did and her glare softened, but not all the way..she tried to keep looking strong.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, grabbing his whiskey bottle from off the dresser and sat with sigh, raising it to his mouth and taking a gulp. It went down hard, the way he liked it, and was already feeling slightly better.

He saw her narrowing her eyes at him and smirked, shaking the bottle, "What? you want some?" he leaned forward and she tried to lean back more in her seat.

He eyed her up and down, why was she trying to get away from him every chance he got? Oh right, he hurt her.. treated her like a random lay.. but, she was _so _much **more**.. he just couldn't explain just how much more and why yet.

"You don't look the drinking type." he teased, leaning his knees on his elbows.

"Sadly, you do." Emma taunted bad and eyed him up, "Maybe too much."

She saw him raise his eyebrows and nod slightly. May of been true, he turned to alchohal when he was only 14 and his Dad was gone.. ever since then it was his escape and he hadn't had any since he stole her away.

He untied one knot of hers and let one hand loose, and she eyed him crazily, but he didn't untie the other one, raising an eyebrow at her.

He got up and poured some whiskey in a small mug and then handed it to her, chugging from his bottle again.

Emma looked at it like the devil but then sighed, it's been a hell of a day. He was impressed when she took it, and chuckled when she started chugging it, shaking and shuddering in disgust.

"You'll get use to it." Jay informed, going over to the dresser and took off his shirt.

Emma held the mug harder and looked away, trying not to stare at that lean back, and his back neck tattoo showing off.

He got into black sweat pants and as he tied the strings together, he smirked seeing her head turned completely the other way.

"Nothing you haven't seen." he taunted a bit drunkely.

Emma looked back at him and glared , she stood up and though still tied to one arm of the chair, put her mug down on the counter.

"Done already?" he asked.

"No, I don't drink as much as you do clearly." she snapped, turning to be face to face with him and her heart stopped. Why was he so goregous? And as he was a _little _tipsy, she could see the twinkle in his eye clearly now.. it was so easy to get hynotized.

He sat down in the chair was tied to and smirked at her hoff and tried not to look down at him, he was still shirtless, chest bare and her scratch marks from the other night still a bit noticable.

"You're revolting." Emma snapped, feeling his eyes creep up her and tried to turn her back on him, as far as her tied wrist would let her but yelped when he grabbed her hips from behind and she forced onto his lap, bridal position, her hand on his shoulder and the other one still tied. The back of her knees were held by his arm and the other one around her waist.

"And you're.." he drifted off, looking down at her shirt that raised a little by the fall, and soothed his hand on her tummy that sucked in a bit, trying to resist but then she sighed, and let him, "Beautiful." he mummered.

Ok so he was a bit drunk..and a little to honest.

Emma softened and melted to his touch. Beautiful? She bit her lip softly and then remembered she was mad at him, and tried to get off for him to grab her closer thigh, stopping her, and creeping the hand slowly up between her legs.

"Jay." Emma meant for it to come out as a protest, but she whimpered it, and even only with one night, Jay knew her whimpers were moans trying not to escape.

He looked her in the eye and rubbed her between her legs and she shut her eyes tight, and clenched them when he rubbed faster over her panties now and then, and he watched her admirely.

The rain and thunder cracked again from outside and she snapped out of it, trying to sit up and resist but his hand went out and grabbed her chin gently but firmly, forcing her to look at him and she breathed unsteadily, and he licked his lips nervously before leaning in and kissing her deeply, for going in fast and deep, it turned slow and tender, carressing her lips carefully and she sighed into his mouth and it drove him crazy, knowing he did that privledge knowing she liked to be kissed by him, and she felt he was good enough to lose her breath too, that sigh that stated her surrender to him; other girls did it when he kissed them, lots of girls, but this one was different, it just wasn't the same and he ached to hear it and make her feel good.

His stomach felt wieghtless and his head dizzy, ending his kiss with her and then blinked, watching her slowly open her eyes a few seconds after him.

_**You're getting too close**_

_Can't control myself around her.._

_**This can turn out two ways.. you get too close, Rayne notices, takes her away... # 2, she gets hurt because of the way you live.**_

_Gotta control myself better.._

Jay looked away from her when her pretty brown eyes gazed into his, and his jerk attitude was back, "Knew you achin' for another shot with me."

Emma's blood boiled and she got up, he chuckled entertaingly to how fast her moods swung, "Get off my chair!" she snapped at him.

He swung a little one chair that leaned back and then got up, "fine," he got up and couldn't resist, kissing her once more forcefully and she tried to shove her arms out.

Once more wouldn't hurt right?

He finally pulled away and walked around her, chugging his whiskey again. She sat in the chair in a huff, her breath out of order, mind in a daze, heart beating fast.


	15. Keep Me Coming Back For More

**WARNING! IT IS ABOUT TO GET VERY M RATED UP IN HERE!**

Emma couldn't believe it, Jay was actually going to keep her on the chair, all night long as he got ready for bed, flipping his bed covers off.

The rain was still pouring and Emma glared out the window as Jay glanced at her and smirked lazily, "You can come in the bed if you behave."

She slowly narrowed her eyes at him but didn't turn her head.

He winked playfully, setting the whiskey bottle on the night stand, "Running away wise, I mean."

"Someone should slap you across your smug face." she snapped, and he walked back over to her, bending down and she gasped a little, closing her legs as he reached up.

He smirked, takng notice of her action and trying to resist another little frisky action, but he was only their to untie her other hand and Emma then loudly gasped this time, his arm slipping around her waist and pulling her right up and against him.

"Gonna have to tie you to the bed though, lover." he teased but was serious, couldn't have another run again

Emma breathed unsteadily but looking in his eyes, seeing his was serious and slowly nodded. He raised an eyebrow up at her, she was okay with being tied to the bed? He tried _Really _hard not to get hard, and grabbed the rope.

Emma sat on the one side and he stood up on her side watching her get comfy until her eyes slowly gazed up at him under her eyelashes

Was she nervous?

He coughed a little, fuck it! He grabbed the whiskey and took one more shot before he looked back and she put her hand out, waiting for him to tie it. When he finaly did, he tied her to the bed post near her.

He smirked a little, little fantasies in his head with his girl Wait. What? Not his girl. Just A GIRL.

He went to the other side and crawled in, shutting the light off but the rain poured down hard and the lightening bolted each second, letting them see another through the dark.

He was on his back, and slowly turned his head to see her back to him, trying to be comfy with one wrist tied and he couldn't help but feel bad, his stomach turning and trust me..he's trying real hard to ignore those feeling.

"Don't be mad at me." he mummered, turning on his side behind her and she felt him against her back and bit her lip.

Sad thing was she wasn't, she still found herself losing her breath whenever he was looking at her or near. Was she really falling in love with him? Never had she felt this way even before with her past boyfriends. Jay was so different, so strong, charming when he wanted to be..crawled under her skin.

His one arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him and softly smiled against her neck when he nuzzeled it, hearing her give that sigh.

It was like she couldn't control her body, as it wiggled a bit closer into his arms and he just held her tighter for a few moments then was beginning to kiss her neck and savior the taste. Vanilla... he inhaled her scent deeply, and the arm around her slowly moved down, and his hand slid down her skirt. Her hips rocked almost immediately to his touch and she moaned; since infront of him, when her head tossed back a bit, he kissed her forehead and slowly worked deeper in her before starting to kiss around the back of her shoulders. He then pinned her down on her back, crawling over as he still finger fucked her and he tugged her loose tank top down, her breasts showing off in her lacey push up bra and he bent down, moving his other hand to move one side of her bra down, her breast popping out and he popped it into his mouth, sucking and biting and licking her nipple playfully as it hardened and she arched her chest up in his face..

"Jay!" she cried out, feeling herself coming and she was so wet. Why did he have to be a sex God/? And so damn attractive too

He kissed down her ribs and belly botton, and slid her skirt up as Emma gasped and tried to use both her hands to grip his hair but the other wrist was still tied and she whimpered, feeling his hand slid out and taking her thong to one side, his tounge flicking against her wetness as she pulled at his hair, licking her lips and biting it as she shut her eyes. As his head was between her legs, making her shake, she squeeled in delight and pleasure, begging him to keep going and then randomly begging him to stop when his pleasuring was too much for her to handle. She panted like a puppy and she glared when he raised back up, that smug smirk on his face, kissing her chest as he came back and then tried to kiss her lips but she turned her head, but her chest still heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath

"Why do you pretend you don't like it when I heard you screaming just seconds ago, baby?" he taunted, kissing the side of her forehead since her head was turned and she shut her eyes to how loving and gentle it was.

Still, she couldn't help but think he was just trying to get laid while on the job, and tomorrow, he'd just go back to being mean old Jay. He didn't care about her.

His thumb slid a little under the rope around her wrist, rubbing it gently and she sighed, it made it feel a bit better and she looked up at him to see him already gazing possesively down at her... he..he didn't like her, right? Or was she wrong?

"Turn." he demanded, eyes still on her and Emma was going to say no but then stopped, and licked her lips nervously but did it, slowly turning and laying on her stomach, gripping the bed post with the hand that was tied to it.

_Smack_

Emma gasped sharply but moaned, her eyes clenching shut. With her skirt still up around her waist, her ass was bare for all and he slapped it and then gripped it, smoothing it with his large hand.

Emma's laid up on her elbows, her ass rising in the air without her noticing until his hand smacked back into it, she loved the string and then when he gripped it firmly..like it was. Emma had a feeling it always would be.

He wrapped his hand around her hair like he usually did and tugged her head a bit back playfully, his breath hot against her ear, "If you take your punishment like a _good girl_, I'll let you sleep without the bond." he commented on the rope and she nodded, whimpering when he pulled on her hair slightly again and she moaned feeling another slap to her ass, and more smoothing.

What she didn't see coming, was feeling his hardness against her pussy from behind.

"You going to be a good girl?" he taunted, and she stayed quiet and squeeked when he slapped her ass again, another rub.

Emma shut her eyes in bliss and let her body arche so her ass grinded against his hard on. He growled behind her and let her hair go, his hands smoothing down her back and her spine, sending a shiver down her until he gripped her hips so tight, his finger tips left marks. Emma cried out, bringing her other hand to grip the wall post when he shoved into her with one thrust and pulled out, thrusting in again within the second and kept going.

She shot foward each time he pounded into her and as he fucked her brains out, she screamed in pleasure, feeling places she's never felt before being pleasured. She cried out and sighed when he spanked her again as he pushed into her and he sat her up, leaning her back against his stomach as he kept going, his hands going around her to grope her breasts and bit her neck, and sucked on it. God he wanted to keep her, forever. Only his.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried, her blonde hair tossing back and forth and she pushed her ass into his thrusts, "Make me come, please, Jay, please!"

She felt dirty submitting to him but he just did it oh so well and he smirked, slowing down and giving her a few minutes of not screaming, just moaning.

"Good girls don't say that." he teased, kissing her earlobe and biting her teasingly.

Her moaned drived him crazy.

"You a bad girl, Em?" he taunted her, knowing his husky voice was turning her on more but how she pushed more against him, "say it." he warned, putting his hand around to grab her throat, biting her earlobe more and kissing it.

"No." Emma snapped back, gritting her teeth and her mouth fell in pleasure when he pounded his next thrust, riding up her deep and she almost came, her knees trembling.

He moved slowly again and he tightened his grip on her throat, not to choke her, just being passionately rough, the way he knew his good girl secretily liked it... maybe they could be good together.

Emma groaned, remembering her hand was tied and tried to struggle and he madly gripped her hair again, tossing her head back as she sat up on her knees, back against his stomach and arched her stomach back as he growled in her ear, his heart racing fast.

"You said you won't go." he angered, the whiskey stiring a little in him.

"Well if you'd stop fucking me like a slut!"

He grinned now, smiling against her shoulder, "Can't help it." he gazed down at her naked body, "You're beautiful."

Emma's knees trembled again, there he was again, telling her those things that played with her heart.

He sighed heavily in her ear and finally reached over her, untying her wrist free and she yelped a bit when he pulled out and she winced but fell back onto the bed, onto her butt and looked up at him, his smoldering look down at her as he was still on her knees and her eyes kinda grew to his cock.. she never really looked, _looked _at it before. Looked as big as it felt..

Jay's mouth fell when Emma suddenly took him into her mouth, getting down on her stomach again and pumped her fist on him for the parts she couldn't swallow. She tried to fit him down her throat and gagged a little, and just sucked him harder, while stroking him and he groaned and cursed wrapping his fingers into her hair, shutting his eyes and opening them, watching her work her magic with passion in her eyes as she gazed up at him. For being a good girl, she was awfully damn good at this. He bucked his hips and didnt mean to make her choke but she was just so amazing and he cursed and called her name, coming.

He was on his back, panting, and holding his whiskey bottle again as Emma panted catching her breath and snuck a glance at him smirking, knowing she did a number back on him. They laid side by side and he turned to take in her beauty

"You really are beautiful, baby." he breathed honestly, his finger running down her cheek and cupped her chin when she looked at him helplessly. He leaned in and over her, kissing her softly and crawled above, soothing his fingers through her beautiful hair, and his member was between her thighs again.

"UH!" Emma gasped when he accidently slid half way into her, while kissing her and he smirked against her lips.

"Well, while we're at it.." he insisted and she laughed but nodded, letting him slowly guide in and out of her .

They stared into anothers eyes, getting lost in it, and he slowly leaned back down, shutting his eyes and kissed her tenderly, making slow love to her.

_[Maroon 5]__  
Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_[Rihanna]__  
Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

_[Both]__  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before_

_[Rihanna]__  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_

_[Both]__  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_[Rihanna]__  
Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in._

_[Maroon 5]__  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin._


	16. Let Her Go Or Keep Her?

Emma woke up to her shoulders being kissed tenderly, and she smiled while blushing, her back against Jay's and his head leaned down

So he wasn't going to be an ass this morning huh?

She groaned sleepily and tried to stay in his arms a little more longer until he chuckled deeply and got up, unwrapping his arms from her and she pouted.

"Guys will be back soon." he told her, putting his watch on.

Emma ached a little but she didn't regret one thing, smiling sleepily as she watched him get ready and covered the sheets around her.

"What's with the watch?" she asked, noticing him putting it on all the time and whenever he glanced down at it, got a lost look in his eye.

He glanced at her and his watch, coughing lightly, "Was my dads."

Emma's heart dropped, feeling bad, "Sorry.." she bit her lower lip and he looked over. He smiled a bit and went over, his hand grabbing the back of her neck to pull her into a swift kiss and she leaned up in her knees, sighing into his mouth and let his tounge tease her, and then..just a soft and tender lip to lip kiss.

They pulled away with a twinkle in Jay's eyes, a blush in Emma's cheeks.

"sorry for lastnight." he admitted, putting his shirt on and smirked, passing her, her skirt. "I get kinda.."

"Rough with whiskey?" she taunted.

He smirked even more, "Only when provoked." he teased back and she tried not to smile, her heart skipping a beat.

She got up with the blanket around her and looked around for her bag as he watched her at the corner of his eye. He was messed up bad, he had no idea what to do but he knew he wanted to keep Emma but not as hostage, as his.

The pull she had on him was unexplainable.

"Go get showered." he told her, kissing the top of her head and went around her, "Going next door to grab the guys so don't even _think _about running off." he taunted, playfully glaring at her but meaning it as he shut the front door.

Emma sighed and let out the breath she was holding, leaning back on the wall. She was utterly inlove with him, in love with Jay Hogart. And run away? That's where her thought were far from.

Jay opened the guys' motel door to Lucas and Sean already up, Sean drinking coffee and Lucas shaving. Spinner was still asleep on the couch he slept on last night.

"Lets go." Jay told them

Lucas smirked, shaving his chin as he asked, "Where's blondie?" he said.

Jay shrugged, "Next door, don't worry, I'm standing in the doorway..I'll see her if she tries to take off again." he assured.

Sean chuckled, sipping his coffee kind of victorious like. Jay gave him a look. Sean asked him again, "Do you think she _would _take off?" he sipped once more, "after last night.." he drifted.

Jay clenched his jaw, trying to fight off the grin on his face. They knew.

"We could hear the screaming through the walls." mummered Spinner, still trying to sleep since that was the reason he couldn't.

Lucas chuckled loudly and whiped his beard, glancing to Jay, "So that's it? We kidnapped her and instead of letting Rayne deal with it... your just gonna keep her? You think he'll let that fly?"

Didn't Sound bad..

Sean noticed Jay had a look on his face that showed he had no idea what to do, and he was torn apart from it. He raised an eyebrow, _never_ seeing Jay like this about a girl..and didn't see the day coming where he would fall for one that was his fathers murderers' daughter. Had to be more than infacuation and sex.. Sean wondered if Jay loved her..

"I don't know." Jay finally confessed and shrugged, "I know Rayne doesn't have good intentions for her, and I know I won't be able to watch her get hurt.. so yeah, I guess me and him will have to try to solve something."

"You can't bring her back." Spinner insisted, sitting up, "Tracker will know it was us and it'll be a massacre."

"You think she'd tell?" Sean asked, not so sure.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, because that was one option he wanted to do but wasn't sure if she would either. Did she feel for him the things he felt deeply for her?

The guys came back into Emma and Jay's room where her hair just dried from her shower with the blow dryer, and her long blonde hair waving. She wore jean shorts again with high black ankle boots and a white tank top with indian looking fashionable vest

"Lookin good and chiper for a kidnapped victim." Sean declared, leaning on the door frame with a knowing smirk.

Emma, clueless, just gave him a wierd look and Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing Emma's bag from her and then shut the door behind them as they all left.


	17. He Could Be The One

Jay carried Emma's bag for her and threw it into the orange civic trunk before they made their way to the diner to go eat.

As Emma went to the bathroom, the guys eyed Jay down.

"what?" he hissed, uncomfortable with this. It wasn't normal for them to see Jay flustered about a girl, and his silence was showing how nervous he was around her today.

Fuck, was he possibly.._falling _for her?

"You gonna need some back up for the way home?" Lucas asked him.

Spinner grinned, "Think he's got her wrapped around his finger." he joked.

Sean sighed a bit worried, "Just don't let her go home."

Jay's stomach turned as he said it.

"Jay." Sean said louder to his friend and Jay finally looked at him, "Don't do it."

"I won't." promised Jay, taking a fry from his plate. He swallowed hard, hearing all of Emma's giggles in his head now, her sighs and even heard his own unsteady breath as he thought about her. FUCK. He was, he was in love with Emma Nelson.

"I trust him." shrugged Spinner, being his cousin and all.

"Just know my dad won't be happy and will take it out on YOU if you don't get her back to our home." Lucas reminded Jay.

Jay clenched his jaw, remembering the day being boss was more important than protecting Emma..now with Emma, being boss wasn't top priority ... but he did know he was destined for it.

This was so hard to decide that even his head started to pound and he ordered some water, wishing he had some whiskey.

Emma was still in the bathroom and Jay coughed lightly, putting his fork down, "Gonna get more water." he told them, getting up.

The diners kitchen was by the bathroom, behind their backs but instead of talking to a waiter, Jay slipped into the bathrooms unnoticed. Emma was just turning off the sink as she looked up and almost screamed, Jays reflection in the mirror behind her and his large hard went over her mouth, shutting her up.

She calmed down knowing it was him but gave him a 'what!?' look.

"Shh." he warned her, "We're gonna go out the side door, and don't make the _littliest _sound." he actually pleaded her and didn't remove his hand until she nodded slowly.

She turned and stared at him, he..he was gonna sneak her away from his friends? Did that mean he was going to let her go? Her eyes watered a bit, not sure if she wanted _him_ to let her go and she looked up at him hopelessly.

He looked down at her just as helpless, not knowing what was the best option for _her_, but he knew going home and bringing her to Rayne, w**wasn't **one of them. He leaned down and slowly kissed her, and she leaned up kissing him back, their hearts going wild.

"Come on." he said grabbing her hand.

They walked outside and toward his parked car, Emma looking back at the diner and in shock that they made it out and were gonna get out of here, together.

Jay looked around them with his hand on her back, leading her into the car and then jogging to his side just as his friend and cousins bursted out the diner door.

"JAY!"

"Man, where you goin!?" Spinner put arms out.

Sean who knew exactly what he was doing was already running towards the car. Jay already got in and started the car, backing out and Sean tried to run faster to catch up.

"MAN! don't do this!" Sean begged in a shout and gave up, watching the orange civic speed off.

The friends looked at another in complete shock Jay just did that, to them, for a girl...and Jay looked to Emma and kept on driving as fast as he could away.

Sean put his hands on his head and Spinner cringed. Lucas nodded, knowing what was going to come of this. Jay would look like a trader to Rayne and Rayne would sick his men on him.. were these boys enough to stand up for their friend who was clearly inlove with this girl?

"Dude" Spinner didn't know what to say and stood next to Sean "what just happened?"

"What just happened?" repeated Sean dumbfoundingly

He looked back to where he last saw the orange civic and kicked at the stones madly, but tried to understand

"He picked her! He picked her, Spinner" Sean yelled, it was clear as day! Why didn't he get it?!

Sure it wasn't disrespecting them, but what about Rayne? Hell hath no fury.

Emma smiled in her passanger seat, glancing happily at Jay who drove, eyes focused hard on the road.

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

Emma and Jay drove up the highway toward Las Vegas, and she playfully took his sunglasses, putting them on her, sunrisers..they looked cute on her. He was thinking maybe just getting on a plane with her and bringing her back, that way they were protected by any guns or weapons in an airport if he did get chased after.

Emma sat in her spot, glancing at Jay now and then... did this mean he cared about her? A lot more than she even thought?

"what's this?" Emma quietly asked, looking around the big buildings as they drove into Vegas city.

He smirked, "never been to Vegas before?" he asked incrediously, then remembered she was only 18, he 21.

Emma smiled a little and shook her head no. Taking off her sunglasses as they arrived to where he wanted.

Their car finally stopped in front of a really nice hotel. Emma raised her eyebrow at Jay abit amused he took her something more fancy and nicer.

He just smirked back at her and got out, as a vallet offered him his car ticker.

The hotel was beautiful inside, a hundred hotel workers and maids, clerks smiling and people holding doors open for them. Red walls and classical music, and a big chandalier over them.

"Where are we?" Emma asked going to the counter while looking around amazed as statues in the hotel moved and fountains danced.

Welcome to Vegas.

"Earth." he teased her, slipping an arm around Emma's waist as the desk manager smiled to them.

"Don't you two look happy." he offered, smiling brightly and his mustache twitching.

Emma smirked a little glancing at Jay who resisted rolling his eyes, "Just a room please." Jay confirmed, but his arm held Emma tighter to him.

Her heart fluttered...was Jay falling for her too?

"Honey moon suite?" the man sang and Emma tried really hard not to blush, rubbing her forehead and Jay snickered while going through his wallet and paid cash.

Emma raised an eyebrow to that. Guess he knew how to stay off the grid.

"Sure." Jay simply sighed but was a bit excited to see the room and have Emma to himself in it.


	18. Love You

A bell boy opened Emma and Jay's hotel room door and as Emma went in she stared in amazement, "Woah."

"Good enough for you?" teased Jay, nodding at the bell hopper who closed the door behind him, "Know your dad spoils you." he taunted, narrowing his eyes and watched her eye the jaccuzi in the middle of their bed and then hopped onto the Queen bed.

She looked over her shoulder smiling while standing on the bed, "I don't care about the money." she told him honestly and sat down on the bed, "We use to have this really nice cabin looking house when I was little.." she drifted off and got upset, remembering her mother, "I miss it." she decided to just go with.

He got the point, and hint she got upset. He was beginning to notice everything about her...

"you remind me of my mom." He admitted, going over to their mini bar and pouring himself whiskey on the rocks. He sighed, thank god!

"This isn't the part where you try to sleep with me again is it?" Emma playfully asked, a smirk upon her lips.

He chuckled shaking his head and explained, "Just your innocence." he sipped his small glass and walked over to her.

"After our few nights you know I'm not THAT innocent, Jay." she kept torchering him and he rolled his eyes but smirked again

"No, you're not." he sighed with the smirk, his eyes traveling to her ass when she got off the bed and grabbed her bag, putting it on the bed too, he averted his eyes backup and explained, "Just the way you speak with grace kinda.. and care about people.. and not the money; Not this whole mafia, gang fucked up shit."

Emma turned and softened. . she knew what a criminal boss was like..she really didn't want Jay to go through that and turn into a cold man like her father..and his.

"What's she like?" Emma finally asked, curious of his mom and sat on the edge of the bed ready to listen.

He shrugged, "Good cook.. a sad widow.. misses my dad yet won't admit she kinda resents him."

"She probably things he did this to you." Emma couldn't agree more.

"Nothing had been done to me." he told her, and he believed that but Emma shook her head at him. He barely saw that his eyes didn't sparkle unless around her, or smiled..as much as that warmed Emma's heart it also saddened it..seeing those cold eyes beginning to grow in him.

Emma gave him a look too, glancing at the drink in his hand...lets say he had a bit of a drinking problem by what he's seen since a child.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to her, "I don't want to bring her up again but..your mom?" he swallowed hard, "when you said.." he drifted off and she saw the care and hurt in his eyes that her mom had to go through something like that..and Emma had to know that.

"Rayne raped her?" Emma asked, arching her eyebrow at him and nodded, frowing deeply and looked down, "Story I was told was my dad and your uncle fought over her since highschool, even when your dad was partners with my Dad, robbing banks and anything they could, my dad was married to my mom, and Rayne still wouldn't stop trying to make moves. Then my Dad got caught up in the mafia.."

Jay knew this part well, "Screwed my dad over with the Bank they robbed, took all the money." he says.

Emma nodded and then explained it very well, "And then Rayne took my mom." she clenched her jaw, looking away from Jay. She couldn't stand the buisness their family were in, crooks, criminals, kidnappers..now rapists.

"I can't see my Dad knowing about that, Em." breathed Jay, honestly, and deep down.

Emma nodded slowly, "Maybe he didn't." she said, "... but he knew what he was doing when he kidnapped me." she reminded Jay.

Jay swallowed hard and sipped his liqour.. guess this buisness talk also made him turn to the booze.

"I kidnapped you." Jay reminded her, "Am I a monster?"

"I think you pretend to be." she honestly replied quickly and he shut his mouth, eyeing her harder.

She sighed sadly, over this talk, and sat up to face him, putting one knee over him and sat on his lap, and took the drink out of his hands. He put his hands on her waist and suddenly, didn't want that drink... only wanted her. She looked down at him with such care in her eyes, softening the big bad boy up.

"Fuck Em..." Jay breathed, closing his eyes softly when she ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead, "Think I love you." he confessed.

Emma kissed his forehead again, then cheek and then his lips, and her heart beated fast. She nodded at him, knowing exactly what he meant and they crashed their lips to anothers, passionately kissing and he held her so tightly.

"How long are we staying here?" she whispered against his lips, wishing they had more time.

"It's gonna be ours til someone finds us" he sadly admits. His men wasn't so great with locating people, but he guessed Trackers connections and mob were good at it.

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his and just taking in the moment. Who knew this would happen.

Emma's naked chest clung to his, and he made slow love to her again, sitting up on their bed and panting heavily, kissing when they weren't busy sighing and groaning.

"I love you." Jay whispered.

She whimpered back, her sweaty body clinging to his hot body, "love you." she breathed out heavily.


	19. Kiss The Bride, And Don't Shoot Me

"There isn't one way around this whole thing?" Emma asked Jay, holding hands and walking through the Vegas streets, taking in the beautiful surrounding.

Jay shook his head, and then stopped abruptly. His eyes shining to then look unreadable.

"what?" she asked, interested.

He coughed and began to walk again, "Nothing." he lied and she held him back.

"If you have an idea that could save our lives and us possibly being allowed together.. fess up." she said and taunted, "Or do you want me dead?"

He painfully cringed at the thought and then looked away from her eyes, fearing rejection, "One way I know Rayne won't be able to hurt you is if.." he swallowed hard and finally looked down at her. He couldn't

"If what!" Emma yelled and he turned, trying to think how to say and then turned... seeing the building right behind Emma and turned her to face it.

Emma turned to a wedding chapel and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Getting married?" She asked, stunned, and stared in disbelief at him that he would actually think that up.

Jay nodded, still avoiding her eyes, "Someone will have paper proof that we were together, and you'd have my last name and if Rayne hurt _anyone _with a last name connecting to ours.. he'd be banished from the family buisness." he explained.

Emma blinked a few times, and crossed her arms, carefully going over what he said. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Em, I'm trying here." Jay desperately said.

Silence.

Jay clenched his jaw, his heart breaking a little up inside... it's not like he expected her to jump up and down but to completely say no? I don't know.. he wouldn't mind having her by his side in the future with a ring that showed people she was his and his only

"Clearly not enough since I see no ring." Emma taunted him back.

Jay looked at the chapel, to her, to the chapel and quickly back at her, his eyes wideneing. Did she just say yes? NO! She didn't, she was looking for a proposal.

Emma yelped and laughed, being pulled toward the chapel.

"Well hello there love birds." greeted an old hill billy looking man, kind of looked like Ray Cyrus. He wore a whole preist get up even though the place looked like of like a strippers bar, but a cute little isle where the people got married with a royal blue carpet and white lillies all over.

Jay went up to the counter infront of that man, and looked at a bunch of wedding rings, "That one." he said, quickly pointing at a ring, his hand in Emma's that clenched when she got nervous. He was a wreck himself, but fine with doing this. She's the only thing he's ever cared about.

"Wait a second now.." the man protested.

"you wed people, together, or whatever?" Jay asked, confused, wondering why he was trying to stop them from marrying. This was LIFE OR DEATH, literally !

"Romantic." teased Emma in a whisper behind him and he just smirked behind him at her.

"I do sir, but I'd need some ." the man answered Jay's question.

Emma bit her lower lip, "Jay I didn't exactly bring my wallet with me when you grabbed me.." she reminded.

Fuck, FUCK. Jay panicked.

"this one." Jay said while pointing at another ring that caught his eye more than the other ones, "That' the one."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Emma said but was smiling outragously, shaking her head. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it'd beat out of her chest.

The man stood taller now, trying to look buff and scare Jay a little, "ID or no wedding." he growled. Soon enough, he was whimpering with his head held down on the counter by Jay's hand, Jay pointing his gun at him.

"Get it out." Jay demanded of the ring.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing Jay wouldn't actually do it, but he HAD to get the gun out. Guess they were kinda in a hurry.

"BETTY!" yelled the man to the back, yanking the counter open when Jay let him go and got the ring.

Jay put a hand over Emma's eyes, not letting Emma see it and put it in his pocket, throwing money for it on the counter and giving the man a glare.

"So sorry." the man honestly said to Jay, his heart beating fast.

Betty came in and she was a larger woman, looked like the woman off Bridesmaids, the movie? The bigger woman. She smiled with dimples and squeeled, "Are we getting married!?" she came around and hugged Emma tight.

Jay smirked at Emma's eyes widening but hugging the woman come.

"come, lets get you a dress." she grabbed Emma's hand pulling her away.

Now or Never, is what Jay thought..and he never thought of not one day asking her so why not? It was now.

And there they stood, grinning at another and Emma was beautiful in her little wedding dress. It was short, and all lace, a strapless white dress under it so only her arms showed skin since it had lace sleeves. It stopped at her mid thigh and her hair was curled by 'Bettys' straightner. Looked beautiful no matter what.. hell, Jay couldn't take his eyes off her the whole time.

"I do."

"I do."

Emma looked down at the ring, smiling widely, it was a diamond between two shiney pearls on a sterling silver ring. He knew her so well!

"Kiss the bride." said the hill billy.

Jay leaned in grabbing Emma and kissed her deeply, pulling away breathless and mummering across her lips, "we're fucking crazy."

"We are." Emma agreed, a soft giggle heard.


	20. Hurt Her I Swear To God I'll Kill You

"That was fun." Emma said, making Jay laugh. She still wore her dress and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Our wedding was FUN?" he mocked her and laughed again, shaking his head and opening his hotel doors.

Emma giggled and nodded, eyeing the gold ring around his finger and proud she was his and now him only hers.

Jay then stopped walking and stopped, backing up a little to peak back into his bathroom. Things were moved, out of place.. someone had been in here and it wasn't them nor room service.

Jay turned quickly to Emma and grabbed her, "Run!" he told her and she gave a bewildered look but did, they whipped the doors open and went to run down the hall to the exit door to see two big men turn the corner, looking straight at them and walking faster.

Emma gasped loudly, "That's Dad's men." she feared and pushed Jay back. He grabbed her hand and they went into the elevator quickly, beeping it closed before the men go to them, "Jay!" Emma exclaimed, afraid.

They hit lobby and Jay took his gun out, the elevator opening to one of Raynes people, and he shot him in the head. The blood slightly fell on Emma's stomach, all over her white lace dress.

Emma screamed, not seeing that one coming and Jay grabbed her, stepping over the body as the hotel people began to run and scream.

Another few bullets were heard and Jay dived down with Emma, they were shooting at him, more of Trackers men.

"Stay here." he ordered her and she nodded but was scared to death.

Jay quickly ran around the hotels lobby, hiding behind couches, counters and now behind a corner. He peaked out for a second and shot one man down, three to go..

Emma was still hiding as she tried to scream when a hand went over her mouth and dragged her back into a random hotel room.

Matt.

He threw her on the bed and she climbed up, going to hit him but gasped and stared up at Tracker who stood beside him, glaring down at her.

"Dad." she said breathless.

Meanwhile in the lobbly.

Jay landed hard on the ground, a bullet just grazing his arm and he groaned, climbing up and ran behind the bar counter. As he laid on the floor reloaded his gun he shot up when another body ran and jumed in beside him.

Sean.

"got the second guy." he said out of breath.

Jay grinned, happy he was on his side.

"You better fucking love this girl man." Sean warned, putting his life on the line against his own gang for Jay.

Jay nodded and slapped his hand when Sean extentended his.

Sean stared down at Jay's hand seeing the gold finger, "Did you get married!?"

"Talk about it when not being shot at." Jay declared, yelling over the bullets and Sean agreed. They stood up and shot down the rest of the men and Spinner and even Lucas showed up on the sides, helping them shoot the rest down until dead.

The shooting stopped.

"What are you wearing?" Tracker asked Emma, stepping infront of her as she sat on the bed back in the hotel room, and grabbed her hand roughly.

Emma winced but let him look at it and he looked livid. Matt noticed the ring too and gazed her up and down, wearing white.. he blood began to boil too, "You married him." Matt said in disgust.

Emma cried out when Tracker back handed her, "you'd do that?! TO ME!?" he yelled down at her and she hid her face, trying not to be hit again.

Outside in the lobby, Jay went to Emma's hiding spot and she was gone, "Em? EMMA!" he yelled, looking around frantically.

"She got pulled in there." Lucas said, pointing to the room.

Jay went to immeditately kick the door down but someone stood in their way. Rayne and more of his men.. and he glared down at Jay.

"A birdy told me you got married today." Rayne said to Jay and glanced at Lucas, "Now what is my **son** doing, helping this trader out?"

"You're the trader." Jay sneered at Rayne, pointing at the room Emma was in, "You're the reason awar started out with them."

"I gave you one simple job." sighed Rayne, grabbing his gun out.

"DAD DONT!" Yelled Lucas.

From inside the room, Emma heard her name being yelled and shook in fear before she got the courage and screamed back for him, "JAY!"

Matt grabbed her and held her mouth hard. Tracker turned and nodded to his other 4 men, to go out and finish what was going on out there.

"no!" Emma cried, trying to kick Matt off her and Matt shoved her to Tracker who pinned her hands behind her back.

"My own daughter." he hissed, madly, "I just wanted the best for you!"

Outside, Lucas limped and he hid behind a couch with Jay to run from the bullets, "can't believe my own dad shot me. Son of a bitch!" he yelled madly, holding his gun tighter.

Sean chuckled, hiding behind them by a plant and tossed back, "I believe you're the son of a bitch." Lucas glared before they stood back up and fired back.

Jay was grabbed and tossed to the side roughly by someone, maybe two someones, and they slid him down the floor a bit away from Raynes people and down the hall. They thumped him down on the ground and Jay looked up from the floor to see Matt, that guy that was in Emma's room . He glanced behind Matt, seeing Emma standing hostage with her dad by the exit, Tracker watching in entertainment as Matt kicked his foot in Jay's face.

Emma began to cry and Jay tried crawling up but Matt sucker gutted him with his foot into his stomach. Trackers men joined in and repeatingly helped kick Jay in the stomach, Jay's groans almost as loud as Emma's begging.

"JAY!" Spinner, his cousin rounded the corner and aimed as fast as he could at one of Trackers men, shooting him down. The other one reacted fast and shot Spinner in the stomach. Spinner blinked, and lookeddown, touching his stomach... his hands were all bloody, and he fell to his knees, "Did I just get shot?" he asked, feeling cold.

"SPINNER!" Yelled Jay, coughing and spat blood before he used all his strength to grab Matt's ankle when it went to kick him again and twisted it.

Matt fell back in agony, grabbing his lain in pain.

Jay got up as the guard turned and noticed him up, he sent a punch quickly and grabbed the guys gun, aimed at his neck, and shot for Spinner, blood going all over the walls.

"Look what you did!" came a yell, and Jay even turned, as well as Tracker, Emma and Matt. Rayne sat over Spinner, his hands shaking from the death of his nephew who didn't do _him_ wrong personally.

Tracker's eyes darkened, "Rayne." he growled and went to Matt, shoving him up and Matt cried out in pain, being put on his twisted ankle, "Watch her!" he yelled, pointing at Emma and went toward Rayne.

This was for his wife.

He ripped his gun out as Rayne madly connected eyes with him and stood up. He snickered at Trackers dramatic charge at him, holding a gun and ready to shoot. Rayne went to grab his, for his eyes to widen, he looked down and Spinner was still barely awake, skin flushed, but he had taken Raynes gun from him when he wasn't look.

"You little fucking- " Rayne was cut off when Tracker blew a bullet into Raynes head, and the man fell down hard, and dead.

Emma shook as she cried, Matt wouldn't let her go and he couldn't run far with his ankle so threw her again into another hotel room before Jay could get to them and locked the door.

"EMMA!" yelled Jay, _just _ missing the door by two seconds and pounded on it.

All she wanted was Jay and she shook, being thrown onto the bed from Matt who was paranoid and aimed his gun at the door, waiting for Jay to try and come in.

"Thought you'd actually gotten away huh?" Matt smirks at Emma, and itched the back of his head with the gun..

Emma closed her eyes painfully.

"You were meant for me you know" Matt yelled, "Jay stole you though" he growled "We'll just have to shoot that bastard, won't we?"

"EMMA!" each time Jay yelled her name, she cried even more, shaking in fear Matt or her father out there would hurt him too.

From outside, Tracker, down the hall from Jay..watched him desperately pounding on the door trying to get to his daughter.. he tilted his head, how? How can a Hogart fall inlove with a Nelson? And how did a Nelson fall for a Hogart..

Emma dove up from her spot in her room and kicked Matt in the groin hard, his gun dropping. He acted fast though and punched her so hard she landed on the ground, Emma groaned on the ground

"You hurt her I swear to **God** I'll KILL you!" Jay yelled through the door.

"Look what you do to us men, Emma." growled Matt, turning to her and grabbed her up, she cried out when he shoved her on the bed and glared down at her dress, "This is a disgrace." he grinned evilily, "Time for it to come off." Emma screamed when his hands tried ripping off her dress and then he grabbed her hand, trying to rip off her wedding ring.

"NO!" Emma shouted and bit his hand and he let go, shouting out himself and madly ripped at his belt.

"Baby needs to be taught a fucking lesson!" he yelled at her and her eyes grew large in horror as he unbuckled his belt.

The door burst open.

Emma cried for Jay and Matt looked over his shoulder, Jay grabbed him by the back of his throat and put the gun to the side of his head.

_BANG_

Emma screamed a bit shutting her eyes tight and Matt fell to the ground, dead; eyes still open though.


	21. It's Not Over Tonight

Emma burst into tears and Jay bent to her "It's okay baby, it's okay" he hugged her tight and she clung to him for her life.

"Emma." was a voice, and the two gasped and turned, Jay still holding Emma to his side. Tracker.

Jay madly raised his gun and Emma screamed, and put her hand on his arm, "Jay no, please no!" she begged for her fathers life. She knew he did awful, horrible things, but this was her Dad, and he really did love her and tried to give her everything. He was just so miserable without her mom, the money got too dirty.

"Jay," Tracker just greeted, standing in the door way even though a gun was pointed at him.

Jay glanced at Emma, seeing her crying her eyes out, her wedding dress all bloody, the hand on his arm showing off their wedding ring.

"You killed him." Jay said, trying to remiind himself why he had to do it, aiming and going to click the gun off at Tracker.

"NO!" Emma pleaded him and he shut his eyes tight, not being able to thing right with her.

"She won't forgive you if you kill me." Tracker told Jay but glanced down and back at him, "If what it's worth... I'm sorry about your father."

"Not you're not!" spat Jay.

"Jay, my wife told me that Snake had taken her, and Rayne had raped her." Tracker tried to explain, "And then getting my d_aughter _kidnapped? And this all about the STUPID money... you can understand my wrath."

Jay shook madly, and tried to focus harder.

"Jay?" a females voice sounded, outside in the hall. Jay swallowed hard and he looked a mess as soon as Spike came into few.

Tracker stepped back more into the room as she stepped in, her eyes cornered on him carefully. "Spike." he choked out.

A few of the family buisness body gaurds followed after her, and she looked at Jay sadly, "Jay, he isn't worth it." she told him.

"But.."

"Rayne filled your head with anger." his mom sadly said and shook her head, "You can't let this buisness be so bloody anymore."

He looked away and shook his head, "There no getting out of it."

"you're right." she agreed, "But Rayne is dead and that puts you _finally_ in the spot you deserve, the boss. You can end this war, and we can be on our way.. back to robbing banks and no more deaths on our hands" she glanced over to Emma beside him, softening a little.

She was pretty. No wonder her son married her so fast.

She looked over to Tracker and asked sternly, "Will you end this nonsence once and for all and just LEAVE us be?" she growled.

Tracker glanced once more at Emma and back to Spike, remembering a time he and Snake use to be friends, and Spike use to be his too. It'd been a while since he had a smart woman tell him what to do.. He slowly nodded.

Jay clenched his jaw, seeing Tracker nod and he had no idea what to do until he looked at Emma and shut his eyes tight, throwing his gun down.

Spike nodded, happy with her son and knew he'd make the right choice. She went over and put her hand on his shoulder as he stared down lifelessly, but was slowly nodding, feeling a bit better..letting the anger go.

She turned and walked out, nodding once more at Tracker who nodded to Emma, "Lets go Emma." he told her, stepping out into the hall.

The four men that followed Spike here, turned to their new boss, Jay.

"What now sir?" they asked him

Jay looked up and cringed at the bullet wound in his arm, "Just.." his eyes widened, "Spinner, go bring Spinner to a hospital." he told them quickly and they left.

Emma looked up like a deer in the headlights... they took Jay's orders so quickly. He was now the boss. Why couldn't they just run away from it all?

She painfully looked at him when he turned to her, his eyes looking into hers for something. She saddened, glancing at his arm and not liking seeing him hurt. She began to softly cry and looked down, closing her eyes as tears dropped.

"Hey." he whispered, cupping one side of her face with his good arm and she sadly looked up at him, heartbroken, "It'll be okay, it's over."

"Not it's not." she cried and he leaned down, her muffles shut up when he kissed her softly..so happy she was okay. She painfully pulled away and shook her head, "It's not over cause your still going to hang onto that gun, and still the new boss.."

"Emma, this is my Fathers dream, my dream.. I always wanted this" he breathed, looking at her hopefully, wanting her to understand that, "I can't give that up."

She sniffed and tried to whipe her eyes.

"I promise," he said seriously, "No more dead bodies."

"You can't promise me that in a buisness like that!" Emma yelled at him and ran shakey fingers through her hair. She looked up at him desperately this time, "I can't be apart of it." she tried to look strong but was breaking inside, "I won't be apart of it."

And please, quit and come with me.. she silently begged in her head.

He painfully cringed, feeling..his heart? Wow.. this was a heart break. He couldn't though, this was his life, he thought she'd love him as he was...and he was a theif..brought down to Hogart to Hogart.

"Emma, I can't." he whispered, agony in his eyes. Why can't she just stay?

She bit her lower trembling lip, nodding, she didn't think so .. she understood though,how hard it was to get out of this type of business.

"I can't then either." she cried softly, twisting her wedding ring and his heart stopped, watching her struggle with it.

"don't." he begged, as if one last request and she looked up at him, so much hurt across her face as he touched her, keeping the ring on her finger, "Just, keep it on." he said, "Think about it.. I don't care how long." he teased, "Are you going to marry any other guys any time soon?"

Emma sadly laughed but still choked on some tears as he sadly gazed down at her and moved his hand to carress her hair behind her ear like he always did.

He whispered to her, "Don't give up on me."

"Emma.." Tracker said again, stepping back in and giving her a look as Jay kept his eyes on the girl, who looked between them.

Her beautiful eyes gazed up at Jay but she nodded slowly, keeping the ring on; And as she walked out with her father, only glancing back once more before she was completely out of site...she gave him hope.

hope she'd come back..And in the mean time while she didn't..she was still his, bound to him by a ring.

He got to keep her.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you (maroon 5)

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !**


	22. Two months later

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_By the manicured finger nails, what presumed to be a girl held onto her college books and clung them to her chest, hugging them as she walked to her next class. On the wedding finger of this girls hand, was a ring...even though she was only 18._

_Emma. _

_It's been 2 months since everything had happened and she laughed lightly with her friend Manny from school as they walked to class quickly, the sun beaming down on them as they cut through campus yard. They were just going to see their grades on their last test that was being posted in the court yard day._

_Emma assumed she may of done badly, since...you know her head was on __other __things, but she really had been trying to focus on school to get her mind of it all._

_"Emma! Manny!" came a female voice, Jane, from their Management class._

_Emma scanned her classmates looking for the friend of hers that called her name and smiled, waving softly . _

_Jane smiled when they reached her and saw everyone crowding around the test scores. Emma blinked, wow big crowd.. must of been a really important test._

_God why wasn't anything important to her anymore? Tracker had let her move out and go to school just to help her move on, but it was so hard it __hurt._

_ Manny asked Jane, "How'd you do on the final?" she asked in a curious manner._

_"Man I wish I knew someone majoring in the computer part," Jane admitted with a sigh, "Maybe I'll go into hairdressing.."_

_Emma giggled softly until Manny gasped and saw some space to squeeze through to go see their marks. She pulled Emma's hand along with her._

_They both came out with unreadable looks, but Emma's hand patted Manny's shoulder._

_"Not good?" feared Jane, walking off through the campus again, towards the parking lot to leave._

_"Passed atleast." grumbled Emma._

_"You're doing good in history, why are you complaining?" Manny playfully glared at her. Emma had a 'A' in class, Manny had barely had a 'C'_

_"Was depending on a A+" Emma insisted and both girls snickered at her._

_Manny laughed and shook her head, "So, you want to do something after this? Celebrate we're done that class!"_

_"I have another final after this. Want to help me study?" Jane asked Emma._

_Emma was about to shrug, what else did she have to go do? She also couldn't do Manny's wild plan to go day drinking because-_

_Emma stopped and stared off at the campus' parking lot 13 feet away, the famous orange civic parked there and sun shining down on it and her breath stopped._

_Yet she could feel her heart pounding._

_Was this a heart attack?_

_There he was, leaning on the side of it, his old sunglasses on and though not 100% sure, Jay's eyes had to be on her because he then nodded towards his car._

_Emma blinked and tried to snap out of it, looking back at her friends rather nervously, and began twisting the ring on her finger._

_Jane misunderstood Emma's panic and laughed, "It's okay. I'll probably do better studying by myself. The two of us will most likely talk about other things when I need to study."_

_Emma nervously laughed and just nodded, glancing back at Jay to see him opening the passanger door of his car, and she looked back to the girl, "I-I gotta go, call me later." she told Manny and went around them._

_The girls shared wierd looks but shrugged it off, walking off as Emma walked over to Jay.. The closer she got, the faster her heart sped and more it hurt._

_Jay looked around as she got into the car and he closed it after her, getting in on the other side. Ever since becoming 'boss' he had to be a bit more discreet._

_They both sat in his car and sat in silence, Emma was a nervously wreck and he was.. blank. His eyes slowly wondered from the steeling wheel to her hand though, softly grinning that she wore their ring still, he did too._

_"why'd you come __here__?" she snapped at him._

_Jay gave her a look, "Not gonna goo have tea with you and catch up at your __Daddys__." He was okay with ending the war, but that didn't make him okay to be around Tracker._

_He tried to lift the mood._

_"so you're a college girl?" he asked, learning some more about her and smirked at her glare._

_"I was when you kidnapped me yes, I've recently just moved into the dorms though." she explained, catching him up, "Trackers letting me.. live a bit free-er."_

_Jay snorted at that and she narrowed her eyes madly. Wow, two months and he could still get her blood boiling._

_"What do you want, Jay?" she bittered, that old fire for him blazing in her eye._

_He gave a look, "You called __me__, Sean said you wanted to __talk__.." he drifted, looking a bit hopeful. He had really been awfully curious to what she wanted when Sean told him about that phone call that day.. and he was glad she kinda didn't give up on him with the ring still on._

_They haven't seen another in two months and she just looked...well damn, she was glowing._

_Emma sucked in a breath, oh right. She did want to talk to him, but not here._

_"Can we go somewhere.." she drifted, biting her lower lip._

_Jay took off his sunglasses and sighed, it was going to be bad, wasn't it?_

_"Tell me, Emma." he demanded, rubbing his forehead and looked at her. There they were, Jay's pretty grey eyes she fell in love with every time she saw them._

_She softened to then look away and begin to get nervous again, "I can't tell you here." _

_Jay clenched his jaw, looking around confused and closer at her, "What? Are you d__ating__ someone now?" he looked out his windshield at campus, "Are you dating one of these dorks?" he asked madly._

_Emma rolled her eyes, "Their not dorks just for going to school and not doing crime to earn money." she told him._

_"Yes or no question." he jealously snapped._

_"No! Not that's ANY of your concern!" Emma snapped back at him, her heart racing._

_"Damn well is my concern, you're __still__ mine!" he then clenched his jaw, seeing the look on her face and he backed down, coughing lightly, "As in.. as in married." he corrected himself._

_She took a deep breath, looking away.. they both got pretty rattled there. Emma's head kept repeating Jay's voice calling her his. _

_"I'm not dating anyone." she assured him rather softly ... he really thought she'd get over him that easily? She still loved him.. it was his job she hated._

_He softened, and tried not to look so happy about it._

_"I'm pregnant." she finally revealed._

_Jay eyes almost buldged out of his sockets when he looked back at her. _

_No wonder she was glowin'._

_The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_[Chorus:]___

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...


	23. Sequal

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_**Reviews please guys! Means a lot to me and my tired fingers that are all cramped up by all the typing haha. I'm thinking of doing a Sequel, and give me some ideas with what I should do with it and where JEMMA should go. So, Emma's pregnant now, Jay still hopes she'll come back to him, he's still in the business, and Rayne is dead...also, Manny's finally in the picture! Missed her, haha. Tell me what you want not with just Jemma, but for Manny, or Lucas, or even Spinner...who lived or died? You tell me!**_

_**Look for the sequel called I Want To Love You**_


End file.
